Transfigure
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: AU University student Hatsuharu tells his roommate Kyo to go buy a woman, and he gets much more than he bargained for... YukiXKyo, and the names are in that order for a reason! Shounen ai, yaoi, lemon, language, specific warnings for chapters in ANs.
1. Denial

I don't think I've been this excited about a fanficiton sinse, well, EVER! (huge grin) Seriously, I'm completely in love with this story and it's only the first chapter! Does that make me lame? Everyone: Yes. Yes it does.

Okay, funny story. So I asked C-kun what I should title this (he's good at these sort of things, he named I'm Hooked after all) and he suggested:

Panic! At The Whore House

I thought I was going to die from laughing.

**Anyway, there are a few things you need to know about this story:**

1. **You CAN put this on alert,** **this is not a one-shot, so by all means watch it!**

2. **HOWEVER, that does not mean I will tolerate reviews saying "update soon plz". **If you're going to review me that way please add a little more than that. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Kagura or anything pretaining to Furuba. I'm merely borrowing them for my own amusement, muahaha!**

Enjoy chapter one!

* * *

It was midnight, the chill autumn air blowing dead leaves across the pathways that ran throughout the courtyard of an all boys university. As it was a Friday night screams of "DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" could be heard from some of the dorm rooms, occasionally someone would stumble into through one of the windows with a lampshade on his head. 

However, through one window two boys could be seen simply looking through text books and making notes, occasionally asking a question of the other. The boy currently sitting on his bed with a calculus text book open on his lap paused to brush his orange fringe out of his eyes. This boy's name is Kyo and he's studying for his mid-term exam the following Monday.

"Can't someone make them shut up!" He nodded at the door to his room, behind which people running up and down the corridor before crashing into each other and swearing loudly could be heard. The other boy, Hatsuharu, looked up from his notes.

"I wouldn't bother, once they start getting sick they'll shut up," said Haru sagely. Kyo shook his head and tried to keep studying, but it was no good, he couldn't concentrate.

"Whatever," replied Kyo, kneading his forehead with the tips of his fingers in a distressed sort of way.

"You look like you could use a break," said Haru, closing his book. "You wanna go get a drink?" Kyo shook his head.

"I don't feel like it right now."

"What's up?" asked Haru, crossing the room to come sit on the bed next to Kyo. "If you're stressed about exams, why not do something to take the pressure off?" Haru said, innocently enough.

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Kyo.

"Call Kagura, go to her house and get laid, what else would I be talking about?" Replied Haru bluntly.

"No, I can't deal with Kagura right now," said Kyo, annoyed. Kagura was Kyo's girlfriend, and she was more than a little obsessed with him and their relationship. Though Kyo tried, he couldn't find the same enthusiasm, which would often put pressure on him when they were together so he would get irritable.

"Well," said Haru, putting his arm around Kyo's shoulders. "I'm here for you if you want-" but Kyo cut him off.

"I like girls, Haru, sorry," he said, pushing Haru's arm away. Haru rolled his eyes.

"Denial is a difficult stage."

"What?"

"Nothing." Haru ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. He evidently came to his decision because he walked over to the desk underneath the window on the side of the room facing the door and picked up his wallet. He took out a twenty and two tens and turned around to face Kyo. "Here's forty bucks, go buy yourself a girl." Kyo stared at him in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm not screwing some whore!" Haru pressed the money into Kyo's hands.

"Why not? It's sex with no strings attached. You get your stress taken care of for a while without dealing with Kagura, what's the problem?" Haru asked.

"No, Haru!" Said Kyo forcefully.

"It's some whore or me, pick."

"Neither! I have a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, who you don't want to see. Some girlfriend..."

Ten minutes later Kyo found himself leaving the campus, pulling his jacket closer around him, Haru's money clutched in his hand. He wasn't even sure what had made him agree to this, he wasn't feeling sexually frustrated or anything. But, he had to admit it was better than listening to his drunken school mates make idiots of themselves outside his dorm while trying to study all the while avoiding room mate molestation. He shivered as he continued through town, following directions Haru had given him, though how or why he knew them Kyo thought it better not to ask.

Quicker than he thought he would get there Kyo found himself at the door of a large and brooding Victorian house in a run down part of town. Kyo shook himself mentally, what was he doing there, he didn't belong at a place like this, but, for some reason, he pushed the door open, stepping into a small and dimly lit entrance. He was greeted by a grubby looking man about a head shorter than himself with small, blood shot eyes and greasy hair.

"You want a good time?" He said in a low, gravelly voice.

"Um, yes?" Kyo said uncertainly, still having absolutely no idea why he was there.

"Right, come this way," he said, smiling and revealing yellow teeth. He led Kyo out of the tiny foyer and into a much bigger room still barely lit with a big desk in the centre. Behind it was something like a billboard with photos pushpinned to it. Upon closer inspection Kyo saw they were pictures of young men and women. "Pick anyone you like, they're all the same price," the man said. Kyo looked at the photos, not really taking any interest until he saw one in the top left corner that caught his eye. A girl with shorter purple hair and eyes, smiling almost sadly.

"That one," said Kyo quietly, pointing to the photo. The man sneered at him.

"Ah, all right, follow me." Kyo followed him up the staircase and along a hallway until they got to a room halfway along the corridor. The man knocked on the door. "You have a customer!" He yelled before opening the door and pushing Kyo inside, slamming the door and locking it. The girl from the photo was sitting on her knees in the middle of the room next to a large bed up against the wall, facing away from the door out the window. She turned when she heard Kyo being shoved into the room, her purple eyes narrowed inquisitively. Her thin frame was dressed in a man's kimono embroidered with cherry blossoms, an odd combination Kyo thought.

"Are you my costumer?" She asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, I am," Kyo said awkwardly. She looked up at him.

"What's your name, then?"

"K-kyo-"

"Kyo, I'm Yuki. How much money do you have?" Her voice sounded tired, almost bored, as if she did this all the time.

"Forty dollars, but I, don't know how much that'll get me." She thought for a second.

"Two blow jobs or anal, you pick." Kyo was taken aback slightly, "_anal_?" But he said nothing. Yuki sighed, stood up and walked over to him. "But remember," she whispered, pressing herself against him, "you can do whatever, you like to me..." She kissed Kyo on the lips, pushing him up against the door and slipping her tongue into his mouth. Kyo was stunned at how good it felt, her warm soft lips moving against his, her hands gently caressing his chest, her hips pressing into his own. He groaned a little and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and running his fingers up and down her back. She pulled away and, taking him by the hand, pulling him over to the bed and pushed him back onto it. Standing in front of it she slowly began to undo it, letting the shoulders fall away.

Kyo, expecting to see small breasts covered in lacy lingerie was shocked. In the place of a soft, feminine torso were broad shoulders and a muscular but narrow chest leading down to the V created by the hip bones, all the rest still covered by the kimono. "Wait, you're a, guy!" Kyo stammered loudly. Yuki cocked his head to one side.

"Well, yeah," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Then he seemed to understand. "Oh God, I'm sorry, this, happens a lot. If you want you can see if a girl is available." Kyo didn't really hear any of that, he was still trying to get over the initial shock of kissing another guy and, and liking it! Maybe he should have just stayed in his room and made out with Haru. "Kyo?" Kyo was jerked out of his thoughts by Yuki saying his name to get his attention, right up close to his face.

"Um, I, ah," Yuki put his fingers on Kyo's lips.

"Listen, I'd like to make at least a little money tonight, so do something, okay!" Yuki said, exasperated.

"But I'm not gay!" Insisted Kyo. Yuki looked back at him, clearly disbelieving. "I have a girlfriend!"

"Then why are you here when you can just screw her for free?" Yuki asked bitterly.

"I, that's..."

"You needed to get laid but it never quite felt right with her, right?" Yuki said sounding bored now. Without waiting for Kyo's reply he said, "yeah, thought so. Now, do you want something from me or not?" Kyo tried and failed to say something. "Look, I'll give you head, okay? Twenty, payment upon completion, is that okay?"

"Hey wait a minute, I-" Yuki forced him onto his back and went down onto his knees, undoing Kyo's pants and pulling them down. "No, stop! I don't want, want, thissssaaah!" Kyo's pleas for Yuki to stop suddenly turned into gasps as Yuki placed kisses along his stomach and inner thighs, the sensations rushing right into his fast growing need.

"I think you definitely want this," Yuki breathed into the base of Kyo's arousal before dragging his tongue up the length. Kyo moaned and arched his hips up, urging Yuki to continue, which he did, sucking hard on the tip before taking it almost painfully slowly into his mouth, centimetre by centimetre plunging Kyo into a state of complete bliss. He cried out each time Yuki's talented mouth stopped for a second to ever so lightly bite down into the sensitive flesh, gripping the sheets on either side of him. His hips jerked up of their own accord when he felt himself completely inside the warm, moist cavern, then the warmth began to slide up and down.

"Oh God, ah! M-more, YuKI! AH!" Sweat began to glisten on Kyo's flushed face as Yuki began to speed up. Kyo could feel Yuki breathing hard through his nose, the air cooling his need for a second before it was swallowed into the sweet warmth again. It was as Yuki grazed his teeth up his whole length that Kyo came, crying out in a desperate moan. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, his grasp of the world around him slowly returning. He sat up, Yuki was still on his knees, looking off into space. Kyo suddenly realized his pants were halfway down and did them up again, blushing a little for some reason. Yuki turned to look at him, and Kyo, blushing even more deeply saw white splashes all around his mouth and nose. "Ah, I'm sorry," he tried to say. "Let me," he reached into the pocket of the jacket he was still wearing and pulled out a tissue, intending to wipe it off, but Yuki placed his hand on Kyo's wrist, pushing it away, making Kyo's face burn.

"It's okay, I'm used to it," said Yuki, but the tone of his voice clearly said he was surprised and grateful.

"Oh um, right," Kyo muttered. "I owe you, twenty, right?"

"Ten."

"What? But before you said it was-"

"Ten," Yuki cut him off again. Kyo's eyes narrowed.

"Um, okay, ten then. Here." He reached into the other pocket of the jacket, pulled out a ten and handed it to Yuki. Yuki smiled weakly.

"Thanks, you can let yourself out." Yuki stood up and so did Kyo. He walked to the door but paused for a second. Yuki was still watching him, he could tell without turning around. Kyo's hand reached for the doorknob, but it felt awkward just leaving like that, he wanted to do, _something_, but wasn't sure what. Shaking his head he opened the door and left, shutting it quietly behind him. He stood outside the door for a moment, half wanting to go back inside and half wanting to get away from this place as fast as he could. He chose the second option and walked quickly along the hallway, down the stairs and out the door, breaking into a run as the cool night air washed over his face which was still a little sweaty and hot with a blush.

Kyo ran all the way back to his university campus before he stopped, leaning against a lamp post on the sidewalk outside the gates, suddenly feeling nauseated. He'd just enjoyed getting his cock sucked by a prostitute, a _male _prostitute at that! What had Haru muttered under his breath before he'd left? Something about denial? "But, I have Kagura! I have a girlfriend!" Kyo said fiercely into the night. Then he suddenly felt the horrible sensation of something rising up into his throat and he pressed his hand to his mouth to keep himself from throwing up. "_Kagura_..." He thought, swallowing. "_She'll kill me_! _But I knew she'd kill me for this even before I did it, so, why didn't that stop me_!" Kyo couldn't hold it in any longer and he threw up onto the pavement, then gasping, he leaned against the lamp post again, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, grimacing in disgust.

"Ugh!" He uttered, trying not to be sick again. Shaking his spinning head he walked slowly back to his now quiet dorm. He reached his door and opened it. The lights were off, it looked like Haru had gone to sleep already or had decided to join everyone partying outside. Either way Kyo didn't care much. He staggered over to his bed and collapsed onto it, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**So what do you think, is it awful? I don't think so, but it's so un-Lady Tzahra I'm worried. Alliviate my worries, please?**

**Reviews are for me like apples are for Ryuk, FEED THE ADDICTION!**


	2. Acknowledgement

**I can't believe I've gotten this many reviews already!** It's really good to know you all like this so much, it makes me feel really good about it and everytime I get a review notification I get warm fuzzies, and believe me, that doesn't happen often.

So basically, THANK YOU ALL! (gives you lemon cake)

Anyway, this chapter worries me a little because I stayed up till five in the morning working on it and was literally nodding off with my computer on my lap, so there will be some mistakes here and there, sorry, everyone... But please, enjoy it anyway! Oh yeah, a friend of mine was reading this and she said, "**wow, in this one Yuki really is a whore, not just a really slutty seme**!" XD

**Warning: **Mild Kagura bashing in this chapter, sorry, I dislike her and the Kyo/Kagura pairing, but I needed Kyo to be going out with someone and I'd rather it be her than Tohru; you all know how I feel about Tohru. (sparks fly from nostrils) **But remember, I'm not bashing you, just the character.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu or Kagura. The guy at the brothel I did create though, not that I'm proud of that, but yeah, the only characters worth having the rights to I don't, how lame is that?**

* * *

_Kyo was walking down a corridor of an old house, his footsteps echoing emptily as he walked. He was following something, but couldn't remember what. Suddenly up ahead he saw a glimmer of light and he sped up, trying to catch whatever it was. But whatever he was chasing also quickened it's pace and in it's wake cherry blossoms began to fall from the ceiling, their freshness and beauty contrasting drastically from the dreary old house around them. Kyo continued to chase it, but the flowers were starting to fall in thick sheets, so dense he couldn't see through them. "Wait!" He called, trying to continue his pursuit, but getting weighed down by the blossoms. "Kyo..." Someone, that, thing he was chasing was calling his name. "I said wait!" He called out to it, starting to get angry, fighting his way through the torrent of flower_s. _"Kyo...!" It called again, a little more forcefully this time. "I can't, get to you! I'm, WAIT!" "Kyo! Kyo!" Kyo couldn't stand it, the thing he so wanted to catch calling his name as he slowly suffocated in the flowers. "I said, wait..." His own voice began to fail him and he thrashed out in alarm, fighting against the blossoms like quicksand. "Kyo! Kyo!" He couldn't see, he was drowning..._

"KYO!"

"Ah! What!" Kyo sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat, breathing deep and hard, grateful for the air.

"Kyo, are you okay?" Haru was next to his bed, looking confused and alarmed.

"I'm, I'm, what time is it?" Taken aback by the question Haru said,

"It's 9 AM. You were talking in your sleep and thrashing around, you woke me up, but, God, Kyo are you sick?" Having recovered somewhat from his nightmare Kyo groaned and put his face in his hands, his head starting to ache. "What happened?" Asked Haru, sitting down on Kyo's bed.

"Nothing! I guess I just caught something last night from being out in the cold and had a nightmare." Haru still looked concerned and tried to place his hand on his forehead, but Kyo pushed his hand away. "Get off Haru, I'm fine!"

"Okay, if you're sure, but seriously, go shower and clean yourself up, you look like shit."

"Thanks," said Kyo angrily, opening the wardrobe against the same wall as his bed and picking up a towel and some clothes before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him. Kyo made his way down the hall toward the bathrooms, thankful no one else was there. He chose a stall, disrobed and turned on the tap, the warm water splashing over his body. His head was still aching, but he didn't feel dizzy or nauseated, yet. But even at that positive thought the reason he'd been sick last night rolled over him. Yuki... That-, who had, given him-

"_Listen, I'd like to make at least a little money tonight, so do something okay!_"

Kyo felt his stomach tie itself into a not and he mentally shook himself. Why was this affecting him this way? It was only a one time thing, and really, there wasn't anything wrong with experimenting, right? That thought made Kyo feel a little better, but, was it still only an experiment when it felt that good? And why had it felt that good! It wasn't like he'd never done that with Kagura, so why was it so much better with Yuki? Was Yuki just better or, some other reason?

"_...it never felt quite right with her, right_?"

Kyo closed his eyes only to find an image of Yuki on his knees before him, refusing to let Kyo clean him up.

"_It's okay, I'm used to it._"

Kyo suddenly felt anger explode inside him and he shoved his fist with all his might into the wall, achieving nothing except a throbbing pain in his right hand. He took it into his other hand, examining it to make sure he hadn't broken it and in the process felt his anger dissipate into, something else entirely. Was it pity? It was similar, but there was another part to it, but trying to figure it out only made Kyo's head hurt more, so he finished his shower, dressed and brushed his teeth before going back to his room. Haru was lying on his bed wearing only a tight fitting pair of jeans and headphones. It took him several minutes for him to notice Kyo before he switched off his music and sat up. "Feel better?" He asked.

"No," said Kyo dully. "Oh," he dug into the pocket of the jacket he'd been wearing and pulled out the money Haru had given him that he hadn't spent last night. "Here's the money I didn't spend, I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Ah forget about it," said Haru, counting the money. "Wait, there's thirty here, don't tell me you spent my hard earned money on something else!" Confused, Kyo turned to face him.

"Huh? No, I definitely spent it like you told me to, Haru."

"But then the least you could have spent is twenty, so," Haru's eyes suddenly lit up. "You didn't! Wow, you're skilled Kyo!" Completely nonplussed, Kyo asked,

"What the hell do you mean?"

"She only charged you half price, that means you made her come. And she was only giving you head too! Fuck, what did you do?" Kyo's eyes widened.

"What! I did, Yuki, wait, how!" Kyo rambled incoherently.

"Yuki, huh? That's her name? Pretty. But seriously, what did you do to this poor girl?" Haru had his arms folded across his chest and was looking interested and _very _impressed.

"I didn't do anything!" Said Kyo, sounding like he thought he was falsely accused of something horrible.

"Why are you acting like it's something terrible? Be proud of your skill, Kyo, hone it and shape it until you become the most notorious guy at this school!"

"You're fucking stupid, you know that!" Said Kyo, exasperated, and now seriously thinking what he could have done. He didn't do anything except, he cringed at the thought, enjoy it, right? Did Yuki just like listening to him moan or something? Kyo shook his head, no way.

"Here," said Haru, handing Kyo back the money he'd given him earlier. "Take it and give this Yuki girl some more thrills."

"Shut up, I'm not going back there, ever."

"Oh come on-"

"I'm serious, Hatsuharu! It was a one time thing and I'm never doing it again, that's the end of it." Haru rolled his eyes when Kyo wasn't looking.

"Okay, okay, I get it, you don't have to raise your voice. Anyway, you want some coffee before we start studying?" Kyo nodded wearily.

About an hour later Kyo and Hatsuharu were returning to their room from the library, laden with heavy text books they needed to study for their English exam. "Right, we need to be able to answer essay questions on, whatever that book we read was called." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"You're worthless. Do we have a sample essay question?"

"Yeah, I think..." Haru searched through his school binders before pulling out their practise exam. "In a four paragraph essay compare Aurelia in the beginning of the story to how she changed at the end. Was the change positive or negative? What facilitated these changes? Please use evidence from the text to support your ideas." Both Haru and Kyo pulled faces.

"Okay, so, how did she change?" Asked Kyo, taking his notebook and pencil out.

"Well, she got more assertive and confident, and, true to herself? I think that's how you'd say it. She also got more trusting, like in the beginning she was like, ice and snow-" "_Snow..._"

"Yuki..." Kyo said softly.

"What?" Haru asked, looking up.

"Nothing."

"Did you just say Yuki?" Haru asked, smiling a little.

"No!" Kyo said, blushing.

"Are you sure?" Persisted Haru.

"Yes!" Said Kyo, annoyed. "You're so-" But exactly what Haru was he never found out for at that moment there was an urgent knocking at the door followed by the door banging open and a girl a year or two older than Kyo with long brown hair wearing a green dress stood on the threshold. "_Fuck_!" Kyo thought furiously. "_Kagura_!"

"Kyo!" She squealed, immediately running over to his bed and jumping onto it and sending their work flying, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the lips. For the first time ever Kyo noticed there was no warmth there, but, no, he mustn't think things like that.

"Oh, Kagura, hi, what are you, doing here?" Kyo asked, his voice muffled as his face was pressed into Kagura's chest. He supposed he should be heartily enjoying this, but, he found it more annoying than pleasurable.

"I came to visit you, silly!" She said, looking down at him and planting a kiss on his forehead. "What are you doing, studying?"

"Yes." Said Kyo stiffly. "And it's for our midterm exams, so we need to get back to it." Kagura's eyes widened.

"You'd rather, study, than see me?" She asked, her voice sounding meek and pathetic.

"No Kagura, these exams are really important and I'd like to do well on them, and having you here will mean I can't study." Kyo's voice was steadily beginning to rise, though he doubted Kagura had noticed.

"Oh!" She said sweetly. "I understand! When your exams are over Kyo, we'll go on a date and I won't be distracting you from anything!" She gave him another kiss before getting up and heading out the door, but paused just long enough to say, "if you're feeling stressed and want to, take the pressure off, you can always come to me!" And with that she left, slamming the door behind her. Haru grinned evilly at him.

"Yeah, too bad you'd rather go to your Yuki than your girlfriend!"

"Shut. Up." Said Kyo furiously through clenched teeth.

Hatsuharu and Kyo studied almost all day and well into the night, stopping around 9:30 for takeout before going right back to it, trying to memorize equations and character names and dates and vocabulary. By about midnight, they were exhausted, Haru collapsed on his bed muttering about being too tired to think straight and Kyo did the same, but he couldn't sleep. He rolled onto his side, facing Haru's bed, the moonbeams coming through the window casting weird elongated shadows on the walls. Kyo rolled onto his back, his mind feeling like a sponge that had soaked up too much liquid. "_Sign over hypotenuse Aurelia's transformation over the course of the story is a major cosign adjacent during the 1794 document noun tangent was born in 1636 opposite Octavian, who was a major influence on Yuki, Yuki what did you do to me_!" Kyo suddenly realized he was pummelling his pillow with absolutely no memory of starting to do so. Distressed, he flopped down on top of it again, sighing. Even when he was trying to remember all this information he needed, his thoughts were always with Yuki. This Yuki, this, prostitute he'd had an, encounter, with had completely taken over his thoughts. What was it about him? He was completely ordinary, apart from the fact that he was selling himself to make next to nothing. And suddenly that almost pity feeling swept over Kyo again, what was it? Why wouldn't Yuki leave him alone? Kyo looked at the luminous numbers on the alarm clock on the desk between the beds under the window. 12:35 AM.

Coming to his decision Kyo got out of bed, got dressed and pulled his jacket around him, making sure he had money with him. Then as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake Haru, Kyo opened the door and slipped out of the room and down the corridor. Seeing Yuki again would get him out of his head, right? Right. And besides, that's _all _he wanted to do, just, see Yuki...

The walk seemed much slower this time for some reason, though Kyo would never admit to himself it was anticipation. Finally he arrived at that brooding Victorian house and walked up the steps and pushed the door open, walking into the familiar foyer and approaching the desk. The same grubby man was standing behind it, counting money, it looked like. He looked up as Kyo approached and sneered. "Back so soon?" He said. Kyo couldn't think of anything to say to that so he nodded. "And do you want to see Yuki again or change it up?" He asked, an annoying taunt to his voice. Kyo thought of telling him to watch it but decided against it.

"I want to see Yuki," he said tonelessly. The man's sneer grew.

"Right this way, _sir_," he drawled, and with that he led Kyo up the stairs and down the hallway to Yuki's room. Kyo felt his heart rate speed up and he clenched his hands into fists but tried to keep his expression neutral. "You have a customer!" The man yelled through the door, knocking hard on it like he had the previous night before opening it and shoving Kyo into the room and slamming the door behind him. Yuki was sitting on the bed this time, looking out the window. He was still wearing the cherry blossom kimono he was last night, one of the shoulders hanging off. Yuki turned around and something seemed to flicker on and then off in his eyes as he looked at Kyo.

"Uh, I," said Kyo.

"You're back," said Yuki softly. He stood up and pulled the shoulder of his kimono up.

"Yeah," said Kyo, he couldn't think of anything else to say. Yuki walked over to him, his expression dull.

"What do you want tonight?" He asked. "You know the prices."

"What? Nothing, I just, wanted to, see you..." Said Kyo, his voice trailing off.

"Excuse me?" Said Yuki, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't want sex, just, I wanted to see you!" Kyo persisted, a little more force in his voice this time. Yuki continued to look at him, nonplussed.

"See me? Would you like some tea, too? We can have a nice chat, it'll be great, no. You can't pay me for that," Yuki spat, his voice bitter and sarcastic.

"What the hell's your problem!" Kyo asked, his voice rising. "I only said-"

"You wanted to see me, I know," said Yuki, rolling his eyes.

"Then why-"

"Then why what? Why am I refusing? Because that's bullshit, you don't come to a place like this to 'see' someone. What's the real reason you're here? Why did you want to 'see' me again?" They were silent for a few seconds as Yuki's words hung in the air, waiting for Kyo's response, but none came. Then,

"I, I,"

"You... what?"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Kyo said, his voice heated. He took several deep breaths before saying, "I, last night and, all of today I've been thinking, about... About you! And I thought that, seeing you again, would..." Yuki looked at him disbelievingly.

"You have? What! Are you stupid! I'm a whore, you're not supposed to think about me again! I'm the perfect one night stand!" Yuki answered, his voice raised.

"Don't you think I know that!" Kyo snapped back. "That was all it was supposed to be! I don't know what you did to me, but-"

"What I, did to you!" Yuki said disbelievingly, his eyes blazing, taking a threatening step towards Kyo, who didn't back down. "I didn't do anything except suck you off! That's all I did and still I, I..."

"You... what?" Said Kyo, imitating Yuki, who took another step toward Kyo, this time making him back into the door.

"Nothing! Nothing happened! Go, just, go!" But Kyo didn't leave, keeping his eyes locked with Yuki's. Yuki continued his advance on Kyo until he was right up close to him. "I said, go!" Yuki hissed, an angry blush in his cheeks now. Yuki pressed Kyo up against the door with his forearm, his face very close to his.

"No," Kyo said just as quietly and was about to say something else when, as if neither of them had meant to, they pressed their lips together in a very heated kiss. In no time they're mouths were open and they're tongues furiously battling for dominance. Yuki continued to press Kyo up against the door, now with his hips as well. Kyo gasped at that, allowing Yuki to ravage his mouth. Then Kyo felt Yuki's hand creep into his and lace their fingers together. Kyo opened his eyes a little. "_Yuki_..." And then quick as a flash Yuki pulled Kyo away from the door and forced him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him before kissing him again, then pulling away.

"Kyo..." Yuki breathed softly, looking down at him, his eyes almost softening.

"Yuki, I," Kyo's voice sounded pained. "I'm sorry, I can't do this!" He pushed Yuki off him and stood up quickly, taking twenty dollars out of his pocket and thrust it at Yuki without looking at him.

"Kyo, what...?" But Kyo felt Yuki take the money and he ran for the door, trying not to listen to Yuki calling his name as he ran down the hallway. "Kyo! Kyo!" "_Just like me dream_..." Kyo sprinted through the foyer and out of the house toward his university, finally reaching the gates, then the door to his room, but he stopped outside it, breathing hard. Why! Why was it this way! Why did Yuki have to kiss him, why did being with him affect him like that! Kyo grabbed his hair in frustration, shaking his head. "_Damn you, Yuki_!" Kyo thought furiously before collecting himself enough and entering the dark room. He walked quietly to his bed and flopped face first into it. "_What am I going to do_!"

* * *

**Sorry that chapter was lame T-T but it'll be okay next time.**

**Reviews are for me like apples are for Ryuk, FEED THE ADDICTION!**


	3. Realization

**So, Lady Tzahra's going to Spain for three, count 'em, THREE WEEKS! To study Spanish. Yes, I do have other talents besides writing smut.**

Anyway, I figured I should leave you all with something nice, as I probably won't be writing anything while I'm out there T.T Except maybe some ideas in my paper journal which will end up here. I hope so anyway...

**_WARNING: This chapter contains graphic non-con that is a little squicky. I realize it's gross, but it's necesary. I want the grossness and hardship Yuki's feeling to be completely understood._**

I hope you all read that and will enjoy this sketchy chapter. Remember, I don't get called a sadist for nothing...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu or Kagura. I do however own the dude at the brothel and the guy screwing Yuki at the beginning of this chapter. I love how the characters I create are icky. That's so typical...**

* * *

Kyo had been trying to fall asleep for several hours now, but as hard as he tried, it wasn't doing him any good. One minute he'd be exhausted but terribly uncomfortable, so he'd change his position only to find himself wide awake. Wide awake and angry, if he hadn't gone to see Yuki he wouldn't be feeling like this right now. "_Damn Yuki, this is all his fault!_" Kyo thought savagely. Of course, had Kyo not gone to see Yuki he would be unable to sleep thinking about him, but Kyo would never admit that to himself. He rolled onto his back, still fuming.

_Yuki found his naked form forcefully rolled onto his back with his arms pinned above his head by a strong hand holding his wrists together. Disorientated Yuki looked up at the man above him who was sneering at him malevolently as he straddled his hips. "There," the man growled. "I want to see your pretty face when I fuck you." He kneaded Yuki with his sits bones and he bit down on his lower lip so he wouldn't make a noise. He didn't want this, why did it have to be so easy to get a reaction out of him! "Aw don't be shy, you can make as much noise as you want," the man hissed darkly and with that he thrust roughly into Yuki without any preparation. Yuki screamed, eyes watering in pain, writhing against the intrusion, trying to break free of the impossibly secure grip on his wrists. "_Damn you_!" Yuki thought furiously as the man pulled out and thrust in again, Yuki still crying out and then cursing himself for doing so. He wouldn't let this get to him, he wouldn't let this _

"_Ow! A-ah!" get to him. Damn._

"_You like this pain, don't you!" The man breathed into Yuki's ear. "_No_!" Yuki thought defiantly. And it was true, he hated pain, ever since... Yuki heard the man grunt as he came inside him and Yuki flinched in disgust and then pain as he pulled out. "Sit up," the man said, and Yuki obeyed, trying to hide his discomfort. "Gotcha." And Yuki felt a blast of hot sticky liquid hit him right in the face and he fell backwards in surprise, trying to get it off as he heard the man laughing at him. "A little souvenir for you!" He laughed before putting his clothes on and leaving, throwing some money carelessly over his shoulder. Yuki coughed and spluttered, furious and disgusted. Feeling sick he stood up and entered the tiny bathroom off his room to wash the stuff off properly._

_He splashed water on his face and scrubbed, growing more and more angry by the second. That was disgusting, and just, Yuki placed his hands on either side of the sink and leaned against it, turning everything over in his mind. He hated this; this job, these people, this life! Just when everything had been looking bright it had been taken away from him, the way it always had to be. Everything that was good for him had to be eliminated, if she wasn't happy, no one was..._

When Kyo looked out the window he saw a faint pinkish glow over the horizon and noticed the sky was definitely lightening. He checked the clock on the desk next to his bed. 5:53 AM. Kyo sighed, annoyed and rolled over, trying in vain to at least get a little sleep before Haru would wake him up again for another day of gruelling revision. Kyo pulled his blanket over his head. "_Why can't I sleep_!" He thought furiously, rubbing his face in his pillows. Then after another half an hour of trying and failing to sleep Kyo sighed and sat up, shaking his head. He may as well get up...

_Yuki never knew what time it was anymore. All he knew were day and night, and night was true hell. Except, on the rare occasion when someone he didn't mind as much giving himself to or who was actually careful and courteous showed up. But this hardly ever happened, and he never got his hopes up he'd see the person again. That's why it had surprised him so much when that guy, Kyo, showed up again. At first Yuki had assumed he was just another of those people who treated him decently albeit an attractive one, but, he was different even from them. His denial, his insecurity, and then, had he really offered to clean him up? Yuki had been completely stunned, since beginning work in this hell hole no one had ever... Yuki put his face in his hands. "Get out of my head," Yuki said firmly to no one. "_Oh God, ah! M-more, YuKI! AH_!" Yuki's fingers tightened around some strands of his hair that had fallen in his face. And then, on top of all his weirdness and awkwardness, Kyo had, made Yuki come, just from moaning. Why! Why did Kyo affect him like that! Why was he still thinking about him! He couldn't, he couldn't let himself get attached to someone he'd probably never seeing again. The feeling of hope was never worth how bad it felt to have it torn down again. "I can't like you, Kyo."_

"Get up, Haru!" Kyo set the coffees and cheap pastries he was carrying on the desk before picking up a pillow and throwing it at Haru. It hit the pile of blankets and pillows on the bed that was Haru and flopped dispiritedly to the floor. The pile of blankets twitched a little. "Come on, we've only got today before our exams start, get up!" The pile of blankets groaned sleepily before rising up and then falling away to reveal a half awake Hatsuharu, his eyes puffy and hair a mess.

"Hmm? It's the crack of dawn..."

"It's 8:00, that's not that early." Kyo said, taking off his jacket.

"To you maybe," Haru said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "I never understand you morning people..."

"Shut up and drink this," said Kyo shortly, thrusting a paper cup of coffee at Haru, who took it gratefully and blew on it a few times before drinking. He blinked several times and looked at Kyo like he was only just seeing him properly.

"Why are you up so early, anyway? He asked.

"I dunno," Kyo lied, taking a drink from his own cup. Haru was still looking at him oddly.

"Kyo?"

"What!"

"Where were you last night?" Kyo's grip around his cup tightened.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, trying not to look suspicious.

"Last night I woke up at like, quarter to one because I heard our door open and close, so I assumed you'd gone somewhere." Kyo swallowed, trying to think of a reasonable response.

"You were probably just dreaming," Kyo replied.

"Now normally I'd figure that's what had happened, but seeing as how I woke up _again_ about two hours later because the door opened and closed _again_ I don't think I was." Haru responded, gazing fixedly at Kyo.

"Why do you care where I was! It's none of your business!" Kyo said defensively.

"I care because I'm your friend, you idiot! Going around somewhere in the middle of the night by yourself without telling anyone is dangerous!" Haru's voice was rising as he stood up, glaring at Kyo.

"I know it's dangerous!" Kyo shot back, glaring just as intensely at Haru. "I just had something I needed to do, all right! Can we drop it!" Haru, feeling it was pointless to try and get any more information out of Kyo, sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry," he said. "Anyway, what else do we have to review?"

_As Yuki's job meant he had to work at night, he would always try to sleep during the day, though often he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. Whether it be from aches and pains or just plain insomnia sleep was always difficult. He hardly had anytime to eat either, as he wasn't really supposed to leave. People would bring him food usually, but it was more often than not unappetising to say the least. And then, like he wasdoing now,just as the sun was beginning to set every evening he'd make himself look pretty for any customer's he'd get that night. He absolutely despised that; why should he have to dress up for someone who he didn't know, like or want? It was infuriating, he should be dressing up for the attractive guys at the university he should be attending._

"AH what the hell I don't get this!" Kyo yelled angrily, throwing his text book furiously across the room.

"Kyo, don't throw things," said Haru calmly, getting up to retrieve the book. Kyo didn't respond and stare moodily at the wall. "Before you scream at me for worrying about you," Haru said without turning around. "Just know that I'm really worried about you, ever since you went to this Yuki chick you've been acting weirder than usual."

"I am NOT acting weird!" Kyo shot back defiantly, his temper and frayed nerves getting the better of him.

"Fine, acting more easily pissed off than usual." Kyo growled something incoherent under his breath and lay on his back on his bed. "Kyo?" Haru persisted, finally turning around. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a little lovesick." Kyo couldn't help it, he rolled over onto his side, facing the wall. Haru's eyes widened in surprise. "So that's it..." He said quietly, holding the textbook in his arms more closely to him. "Kyo, you like that girl, Yuki?"

"Boy." Came Kyo's muffled reply.

"Come again?" Haru asked, then laughing lightly at what he'd said despite the situation.

"Boy," Kyo repeated, a little louder this time. Haru's eyes widened so much they were in danger of falling out of his head. It wasn't what Kyo had said that had really shocked him, it was the fact that Kyo was actually saying it that was weird. Haru walked over to Kyo's bed and sat down next to him. "Yuki's a guy, but, I didn't know at first." Haru wasn't sure what to say yet. "Yuki's a boy, but when he kissed me and..." Kyo buried his face in his pillows and Haru put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me," said Haru patiently, squeezing Kyo's shoulder. Kyo, hesitantly and blushing more furiously at each word told the story of what had taken place between him and Yuki as of late, including how they're argument that had led to them kissing and then...

"I left, I couldn't," Kyo suddenly felt as if his throat had tightened and he couldn't continue.

"It's okay," said Haru, whose hand had never left Kyo's shoulder, which was now trembling. Haru was stunned, he had never seen Kyo this way before. He always put up this loud, angry exterior that was probably just an armor against people seeing this side and mistaking it for weakness. But this wasn't just angst or getting freaked out over kissing another guy. This was, love? "What are you going to do?" Haru asked.

"I don't know," said Kyo in anger and despair. "Right now I just want to get through the midterm exams in one piece." Haru shook his head, he knew Kyo wouldn't like what he was going to tell him so he braced himself for the furious backlash he was going to get.

"You need to go and see Yuki." Quick as a flash Kyo sat up and got up on his knees, glaring at Haru, sparks practically flying from his eyes.

"No." Said Kyo in a raised voice. Haru put his hands on Kyo's shoulders and pushed him back down so they were looking at each other face to face.

"Kyo, hear me out," said Haru, his voice neutral. "You obviously really do like Yuki, and not seeing him is only going to make it worse. Besides, from the sound of it he doesn't think you're half bad either."

"I can't!" Kyo hissed, though his eyes were starting to lose some of their fury, softening to an almost childish fear and worry. "We can't just talk things out, it doesn't work like that!" A desperate tone had entered Kyo's voice now. Again Haru braced himself for the likely fury at his suggestion.

"Then don't just go there to talk, have sex, then talk." Kyo's eyes widened in horror and anger.

"NO!" He yelled furiously. "I'm not doing that with another guy!" Haru sighed impatiently.

"Kyo, there's no point in denying you have a thing for Yuki, so just deal with it. That'll make everything less painful." Kyo looked away, his lips pursed, thinking. He supposed that was the only way, but, he didn't know what to do! And there was no way he'd tell Yuki that, so obviously it would all end in disaster! But at the same time, maybe getting that out of his system would mean he wouldn't think about Yuki all the time anymore, which would be a welcome relief.

"Okay," Kyo mumbled. "I'll do it." Haru smiled.

"Now we're getting somewhere!"

_Yuki lay on his bed, sticky and with a bad taste in his mouth. He stood up and walked into his bathroom and swished some of the water from the tap around in his mouth before spitting it into the sink, grimacing. Why did such awful people have to show up! And then to add insult to injury choose him out of all the other men there! Yuki put his hand to his forehead. Who was he kidding, he should just accept this, learn to deal with it. But he knew he never really could, there was always that part of him wanting to get away. That's what he needed, an escape..._

Kyo walked up the steps of the old Victorian house in the cool night air, feeling determined, though nervous.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too icky for anyone. The next chapter will have purly consentual, lustful and yummy lemon, so not to worry.**

**Reviews are for me like apples are for Ryuk, FEED THE ADDICTION!**


	4. Experimentation

**I have returned from Spain!**

And wish with a fierce burning passion I was still there. When I was going through customs coming back the man checking my passport and such said "welcome home" and I glared malevolently at him XD

Anyway, Transfigure chapter four, w00t! Sure. This chapter was annoying to write because I wanted the lemon to be nice, but at the same time I had to keep it slightly awkward, (brain short circuits) it was difficult, but I'm satisfied with the way this turned out I guess.

**Oh, and for anyone who was wondering, **the book that Haru and Kyo had to read for school was supposed to be the novel I'm writing when I'm not working on fanfiction. Aurelia and Octavian are two of the characters, just a fun fact for you.

Okay, FIC TIME!

**Disclaimer: As I've said time and time again, I do not own Furuba or any of the characters from it in this fanfiction. I'm merely borrowing them from Natsuki Takaya and will was and return them upon completion of this story.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Trying to look braver than he felt, Kyo put his hand on the doorknob, which slid slightly under his sweaty fingers. He pushed the door open into the now familiar dim musty light. Upon closer inspection, however, Kyo saw the man who was usually manning the desk was nowhere to be found. He wasn't complaining though, he didn't feel like dealing with his bullshit.

As Kyo traced the remembered path to Yuki's room, he found himself much more aware of his senses than usual; the way his heart kept knocking against his ribs like a caged bird, the cold clamminess of his palms and the muffled sounds of his footsteps occasionally punctuated by a moan or command. Kyo shuddered, reassuring himself that none of those voices belonged to Yuki. After what seemed like ages Kyo reached the door to Yuki's room, staring determinately at it for a few seconds before knocking. Kyo heard footsteps approaching the door before the knob turned and the door slowly opened.

Yuki looked a little worse for wears; the kimono (this time patterned with lilies) he was wearing seemed to be hanging more loosely on him and his face was pale and his eyes slightly dull, but they _almost_ seemed to light up when they saw who it was, but then narrowed in suspicion. "Can I help you?" He said, his voice sounding businesslike and cynical at the same time. Kyo, trying to control his obvious blushing said,

"Uh, I. I want to, hn. I want, IWANTSEX." Yuki's eyes widened. "I want to have sex with you," Kyo managed, a little more clearly, though he wasn't looking Yuki in the face and his face was glowing with embarrassment.

"Okay," said Yuki, bewildered and amused. "Come in..." He stepped aside and allowed Kyo to follow him before he close the door carefully behind him. He turned to face Kyo and didn't waste anytime in slipping his arms around his waist and kissing him on the lips. Kyo tensed, arms rigid at his sides. He was still a little freaked out by all this, but as Yuki pulled him closer into a warm embrace, he began to relax. He even kissed Yuki back a little, playing with his tongue as it delicately ravaged his open mouth. Yuki exhaled into their kiss, parting Kyo's legs and pressing his thigh between them. "_Even if this is only for money, I have to enjoy it when I can_..." Yuki thought as he felt Kyo hardening against his thigh and started to rub him with it, making Kyo gasp and then tentatively place his hands on Yuki's hips and then very slowly wrapping them around his waist. As he did that he began to feel more comfortable and his great desire to run was slowly fading. Slowly.

Kyo then began to gently lead Yuki over to the bed, like he always did with Kagura, and then let him go as he fell gracefully backwards onto the bed. Kyo then took of his jacket and dropped it onto the floor, followed by his shirt, though he was still blushing like mad when he did that; he knew Yuki was watching him. After Kyo's shirt was also on the floor he climbed on top of Yuki and began kissing him again, then started to move his kisses away from his lips toward his neck. Yuki sighed deeply, wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck as he slipped his hands into Yuki's kimono, about to rub his hands over his chest, then it seemed, changed his mind and began to slowly slip the shoulders of the kimono down over his arms. Yuki shrugged it off and then moved his hands down Kyo's chest then started to undo his pants, sliding them down over his narrow hips. Yuki lifted his hips up as Kyo pulled his kimono off of him and the both groaned as their hips met, their growing arousals rubbing together. Kyo started to grind down against Yuki, who moaned, breathing hard. But it was only as they were both naked, kissing passionately, that Kyo realized he had no idea where to go from there. The most he knew about situations like this were things Haru used to tell him to freak him out, none of which had been very helpful. Kyo pulled away from Yuki and looked down at him awkwardly, not knowing how to tell him he had no idea what to do without sounding like a complete idiot. Yuki's eyes were locked with his in a questioning stare, so he looked away, embarrassed. "Um, uh,"

"Keep going," said Yuki, almost sounding encouraging.

"I, I don't," Kyo muttered, "I, don't know, what..."

"...to do?" Yuki finished. Kyo nodded. Yuki almost laughed at the expression on Kyo's face, it was like in school when everyone would talk about all the sex they'd had or how completely shit-faced they'd gotten last week when you're a virgin who's never tried anything stronger than lemonade. Smiling wearily Yuki said, with the air of someone asking someone hanging from a cliff if they'd like a hand, "would you like me to show you?" Kyo glared at Yuki, an angry and abashed flush in his cheeks, but nodded stiffly. "Okay."

And before he knew what had happened Kyo had been flipped over onto his back, Yuki kissing him deeply again, running his hands over his chest, hips and thighs. Kyo moaned at the touches, his hips thrusting up against Yuki's of their own accord. Yuki let go of their kiss and then, looking determinately down at Kyo, began to lightly stroke his erection. Kyo cried out and threw his head back, loving the sensation. Yuki put his first two fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them, all the while watching Kyo gasp and moan beneath him; that gave him a rush. When Yuki decided his fingers were wet enough he ran them all down Kyo's chest and then pressed them against his entrance, slipping one of them inside as he let go of Kyo's need. Kyo gasped in surprise and then in discomfort as Yuki slid in a second finger, stretching him. "Ahn, ah, that hurts!" He groaned, gripping the sheets on either side of him.

"It'll feel good in a second," replied Yuki, still probing Kyo, looking for... Kyo suddenly cried out, breathing hard.

"Oh God, do, do that again!" Obeying his patron, all the while getting immense satisfaction, Yuki complied, rubbing the tip of his finger against that special spot, making Kyo gasp and moan, pushing back against the intrusion, desperate for more. But then, Yuki removed his fingers and Kyo looked up at him with eyes misted over with a powerful lust against his flushed and sweaty face. "W-why'd you stop?" He panted.

"Because I'm going to do something that feels even better, and you were getting way too close," Yuki said simply before positioning himself. His first thrust into Kyo was very painful and Kyo bit down on his lower lip and pressed his eyes shut, trying not to make a noise. Yuki, on the other hand, was panting hard, the hot tightness around his need nearly sending him over the edge as he pushed further and further into Kyo. When he was completely inside him he waited, allowing Kyo to adjust, breathing harshly into his ear. Kyo was trying to get used to the strange and not yet pleasurable sensation. Yuki pulled almost completely out of Kyo before thrusting deep inside him again, trying and failing not to moan. Kyo whimpered a little, but was already getting used to the feeling, and by the time Yuki had thrust into him again he began to enjoy the friction, and then when Yuki hit that certain spot he cried out again, wanting more. Yuki seemed to take the hint; his next thrust was harder and Kyo began to rock his hips in time with Yuki's, both of them moaning and gasping. Yuki sped up even more, and as he hit Kyo's sweet spot again and again Kyo tightened hard around Yuki as he called out and Yuki couldn't help but cry out as well, that tightness, that feeling, was sheer bliss. He became more and more desperate for release now, thrusting almost painfully hard into Kyo, but judging by his loud moans he didn't mind. Then as Yuki reached between them to grip Kyo's dripping need and fist it furiously, he came with a small scream, tightening too hard around Yuki and making him come as well.

Yuki collapsed on top of Kyo, both of them breathing deeply as they basked in the aftermath of their climaxes, breathing in the sweet smell that had now filled the room. Yuki looked up at Kyo, and saw an expression of pure bliss on his face, and he felt a warmth spread throughout his chest and rested his head against Kyo. But then he remembered, this was only his job, it's not like he was doing this because he wanted to, at least, that's how it had been with everyone else, so why had it been different with Kyo? '_Because you like him_,' said a nasty voice in his mind. Yuki went pale and pulled out of Kyo and stood up, backing away from the bed and pulling on his kimono again. Kyo looked up at him; he and Kagura always stayed together after, after that, but maybe it was different because they were both guys? Kyo didn't understand, but also stood up and began to get dressed again. An unbearably awkward silence had settled upon them now. Finally Kyo said, "How much?"

"Twenty." Yuki said shortly. He still hadn't turned around to face Kyo, who pulled the money out of his pocket and waited for Yuki to turn around and accept it. When he didn't, Kyo said, "here." Yuki sighed a little, turned around and held out his hand, refusing to look Kyo in the face as he accepted the money.

"Thank you," he said quietly, still looking at the floor. Kyo took a step toward Yuki, that pitying feeling coming over him again. He felt like there was something lodged in his chest.

"Yuki, um, good bye..." And with that he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. There, that should do it. He'd gotten this out of his system, no more thinking about Yuki all the time. At least, that's what he told himself repeatedly as he walked home. '_I'll be okay now_,' he thought, playing nervously with a bracelet around his wrist. '_I'll be okay_.' Kyo slipped quietly back into his dark room, Haru had evidently gotten tired of waiting up for him to return and had gone to sleep. '_No more weird dreams or getting distracted, I'm _okay!' He thought over and over again, repeating it inside his head like a mantra.

_Yuki watched the door shut quietly behind Kyo as he left the room and placed his palm against it, feeling like his heart and lungs and suddenly grown much too large for his chest. '_I'll never see him again, I can't get attached, it couldn't have worked anyway_,' were all his thoughts as he sat down on his bed again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and he opened it to his next customer. As the man slowly eased his kimono off of him he felt his already swollen insides grow to bursting point and he bit down on his lower lips. '_I can't get my hopes up, I can't get my hopes up, I can't get my hopes up_...'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Poor Yuki... I think I get an even bigger kick out of torturing him than Kyo, which is saying something.**

Reviews are for me like apples are for Ryuk, FEED THE ADDICTION!


	5. Intoxication

**GAH, JEEZ, SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

...Yeah I really have no decent excuse for taking so long to finish this chapter. Although, let it be known that Tales of the Abyss has had my soul in a jar for the past three months, so all my fanficiton and fanart has been from that. Sorry (SHOT)

**In reguards to that: I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS AS FREQUENTLY AS I WOULD LIKE BECAUSE OF MY NOT-FURUBA CURRENT FANDOM. You have been warned.**

So a big **thank you** to everyone who held out and hoped this would be updated eventually. I love you guys ♥!

Okay, about this chapter, it basically is just filler, no major plot developements or anything. Although, you DO get to see Kyo drunk, which is always good (XD I've been wanting to write a Kyo-gets-drunk fic ever sinse I started reading Furuba **LOL**) Shigure-sensei's also here, HUZZAH.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I want to anymore based on how it ends. Yeah, don't hate me cos I hate Tohru. ANYWAY, I'm not making any money off of this and all the characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.**

Fic time!

_

* * *

_

_The musty corridor seemed familiar as Kyo slowly walked down it, his footsteps echoing in the same bleak way they had, the last time he was here... What, was he chasing?! "Dammit! Where are you?!" This time he broke into a run before the bright light appeared in the distance, it's glow much brighter this time. Kyo ran faster, and whatever he was chasing seemed to speed up as well, but, was it just his imagination or was it not as fast? His breathing was becoming harsh as the familiar torrent of flowers poured down from nowhere again, only now pale lilies were surrounding him, burying him. And for the first time he heard a voice, a boy's voice, crying?! Kyo's eyes widened, he wanted to help whoever was crying. "Who's there?! Wait! I..! STOP!" 'No, no, not again!' "STOP!" 'I can't, I won't,' "STOP-" 'NO' STOP,_

"Haru, get OFF!" Kyo grabbed his pillow and threw it at what he hoped was Haru, but it flew out of his hands, hit the window and fell limply to the floor, a good three feet to Haru's left. "I'm awake, all right?! Fuck..." Haru crossed his arms.

"I hope so, we've got to be downstairs for our English exam in..." He checked his watch. "Ten minutes."

"TEN?!" Kyo jumped out of bed like he'd just been shocked and sprinted out the door toward the bathroom. Haru watched, words seeming to have failed him. He quietly shut the door.

Ten minutes later Haru and Kyo were sprinting down the stairs, out of the door, across the courtyard, into another building, up another set of stairs and then into their English classroom. "Kyo, Haru, you're late!" Their teacher said playfully, turning around and winking at them.

"Sorry, Shigure-sensei, Kyo overslept," Haru replied, bowing his head. Even though he was their teacher, Shigure-sensei always told his students to call him by his first name. He also wore a yukata despite the cold weather. There was a light laugh at Haru's comment and Kyo rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Shut up, Haru," Kyo hissed.

"All right, all right, sit down and take your tests, or I'll have to keep you, _late _in here _all alone _with me." Whether or not Shigure-sensei was kidding about what he was implying was debatable, so Haru and Kyo hurriedly took their seats in a middle row to more laughter from the class. Shigure picked up a large pile of exam papers from his desk and began passing one out to each student, grinning annoyingly as he did so. When everyone had a test he said, "You have two hours. Start, now!"

And so it began, the test dragging on, tedious and gruelling. The first fifteen minutes seemed to fly by as everyone was trying to concentrate and make sure they wrote thoughtful, complete answers. However, it didn't take long for people's resolve to leave them so all they cared about was finishing the damn thing. Finally Shigure's voice shattered the tense silence to tell them that time was up and walked around the room, collecting exam papers. Everyone shuffled quietly out of the classroom, and it was only after they were well out of ear shot did they start ranting about how badly they surely did, how question sixty-two was a bitch to answer or that the person next to them kept cracking his knuckles. Kyo walked silently next to Haru, his brain feeling like he was hung-over, out of it and sore. "...but then I started to think that maybe the author hadn't intended that as symbolism and that people were just reading too deeply into it, so, Kyo?"

"What?" Haru didn't even bother to repeat what he'd said.

"Wake up, we've got some time to study for math during lunch." Kyo nodded groggily.

_Yuki groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. He had fallen asleep just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, and as it was the longest he'd slept in weeks he didn't want to give it up that easily. Not that sleeping made him feel any better, though. He was always tired, achy and angry regardless of how long he'd been asleep. He lay warm and wide awake under his covers for a few seconds before sitting up to see how cold it was. The thin blankets fell off him as he sat up and immediately he felt goosebumps rise on his skin and pulled the covers back up to his neck, shivering, and then coughing a few times. This place was always like a fucking ice box._

"Math test, begin!"

"History, now-"

"Science-"

And so it went for a whole week, test after arduous test, until finally Haru and Kyo handed in their last packet of papers to a teacher and ran for the door, brains like wrung sponges, hands feeling like they'd been frozen into a pencil holding position. The classmates who followed Haru and Kyo out into the hallway were buzzing with excited chatter about being finally done and how drunk they were planning to get that night in celebration, and Kyo and Haru couldn't help but smile off the happy vibes of their fellow students as they headed down the hallway and back up to their room. Upon entering Kyo threw himself onto his bed and rolled over onto his back, looking glazy-eyed at the ceiling. Haru threw his school bag onto the ground and stretched his arms up, groaning in a satisfied sort of way. "Done!" He said happily, "finally fucking DONE!" He jumped onto Kyo's bed next to him. "Come on, get up! We're going to celebrate!"

"Huh?" Hatsuharu got up and pulled Kyo to his feet by his wrists, Kyo yelling in protest.

"We've just finished our exams, that's a green light to go get smashed. Call Kagura and have her meet us somewhere!" Kyo pulled his wrist away from Haru's grip and looked away.

"Fine, but-"

"Or just us two is also good," Haru corrected himself. Kyo rolled his eyes as Haru led him out of their room, slamming the door behind him.

_Several crashes could be heard downstairs, startling Yuki out of a wonderful half-sleep. He sighed irritably pressed his first two fingers into his forehead. "Idiots," Yuki spat softly to himself. Probably fighting over some trivial missed payment, or for alcohol-induced stupidity, or perhaps for no reason at all, which had happened on more than one occasion. Either way Yuki decided to leave himself out of it; getting hurt was the last thing he needed. He rolled over, grateful for the glimmer of sunlight that still clung to the horizon, meaning he didn't have to get up. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep to the now thunderous screams from downstairs._

"Another one!" Haru called to the girl standing next to the beer keg propped precariously on an old table in the common room of Haru and Kyo's dormitory.

"Come over here and get it yourself!" She called back smiling.

"Fine, I see how it is!" Haru called back before walking over to it and getting himself some more to drink. He and the girl exchanged a few playful words before he returned to where he had been standing next to Kyo, the girl eyeing him from behind as he did so. Kyo grinned, slightly dazed at Haru as he returned.

"She checked you out, Haru...!" Kyo said, his speech slurring slightly.

"Yeah, we talk sometimes," replied Haru. Though he and Kyo had drank the same amount, Kyo was feeling the symptoms a lot worse.

"Kick ass," replied Kyo, smiling and swaying slightly back and forth to the music blasting from a taped-together boom box in the corner. "You know, Haru," said Kyo, placing his hand on Haru's shoulder, for balance more than anything, it seemed. "I talk to Kagura sometimes, but... I don't really like her. Do you _really _like that girl?" Haru tried not to laugh as he replied:

"I don't _really_ like her, no, but, I thought you did like Kagura, Kyo!" Haru laughed slightly after he said this.

"I _did_," Kyo replied, gesturing with the hand holding the plastic cup of beer, the one not gripping Haru's shoulder. "But she get's annoying as fucking, you know?"

"Yeah... Some people are just like that," Haru replied, shrugging and taking another sip of liquor.

"But I know this guy, YUKI, now he's not like Kagura, half the time I feel like," Kyo had to steady himself a little before continuing, "sometimes I feel like he doesn't ever want to see me, but I like him so so much!" A blush crept into Kyo's face, adding to the one already present from alcohol consumption.

"Do you?!" Haru asked, annoyed at the fuzz in his brain not letting him process this properly.

"Yeah..." Kyo said softly, swaying dangerously again.

"Didn't you guys have sex or something?" Haru asked, steadying Kyo.

"Yeah we did!" Kyo said, sounding as though he'd only just realized. "And it HURT."

"That SUCKS!"

"YEAH, but I didn't mind."

"You're a fucking masochist!" For some reason Kyo found this very funny and he laughed out loud, falling forward, but Haru caught him before he hit the ground. "Whoa whoa, be careful! Come on, let's go back upstairs!"

"Fine...!" Kyo seemed content to let Haru half drag him back up the stairs to their room and drop him onto his bed. Kyo lay there contentedly, arms and legs spread, head buzzing pleasantly. Haru had been about to go back downstairs when Kyo grabbed onto Haru's hand. Haru turned.

"What?"

"Haru, I want to see Yuki again. I really like him, I want to help him, get out of that place..." Haru's eyes widened. Even in his current state he knew Kyo would never have admit that while sober.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh..." Kyo's eyes were closing sleepily and his grip on Haru's hand was loosening.

"Okay," Haru replied quietly, smiling. He let go of Kyo's hand and left the room, flicking off the light switch and shutting the door as carefully as he could. Kyo fell asleep, almost completely oblivious to what was going on around him, what he'd just said.

_The crashes and screams had stopped, but Yuki lay awake, his head ringing with the sound._

* * *

**Yeah, hopefully there will be more yaoi in the next chapter whenever that decided to show up X3**

**Reviews are for me like apples are for Ryuk, FEED THE ADDICTION!**


	6. Tenacity Pt 1

**:gets down on knees: I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN GIVING THIS FIC THE LOVE IT DESERVES :prostrates self before readers: **Seriously, I know this is a lame excuse, but I've completely fallen out of the Fruits Basket fandom (Yu-Gi-Oh! and Tales of the Abyss... DX) so it's really difficult to work on this. I'm going to finish it though, I refuse to discontinue this. I've worked too hard on it and think it's too good to leave it unfinished.

BUT...! This update is actually worth reading, I know the last one was a total and complete let down, but this actually has some stuff worth reading in it. Although you'll have to excuse the lemon's utter lack of hottness, I needed it to be passionate and clumsy and intense, AKA not my usual porn style. :flails:

The story's really picking up now though, I have the ending planned out and I hopefully will finish it soon so I can be DONE with my Furuba work, but YukixKyo will forever remain my OTP ♥

**Disclaimer: Yuki and Kyo aren't mine, even if I robbed them from Natsuki Takaya's grave would they be mine! Turn endo.**

* * *

The next morning dawned sunny, but freezing. Rays of early winter sunlight fell through the windows of Kyo's dormitory, over his bed. Kyo was still fully clothed as he slept very soundly. So soundly it took several tries before the chime of his cellphone finally reached his brain. He groaned and blinked his eyes open slowly, trying to remember why his head was aching and wondering vaguely who was calling him this early. He reached his hand over to his bedside table, feeling clumsily for his cellphone, which he finally picked up, flipped open and held to his ear. "Hello...?" He groaned sleepily. 

"Hi Kyo!" Kyo grimaced, annoyed.

"Hey Kagura."

"You sound tired, did I wake you?"

"Yes." Kyo was feeling more and more hung over by the second.

"Aww, I'm sorry... Listen! I know your exams are over, so do you want to do something today? I figure we should celebrate!" Kyo was very tempted to tell her no, but he knew he'd regret it later.

"Sure."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic! Why are you so tired, what were you doing last night?"

"Nothing, forget it Kagura," Kyo sat up and shook his head, trying to clear the fuzz in his mind. "I'll meet you at the gates in fifteen minutes." Kagura gave an excited squeal before replying,

"Okay! See you soon!" She hung up. Kyo snapped the cellphone closed and flopped back down on his pillows.

"What, the fuck..." He said very quietly to himself before sitting up.

Fifteen minutes later Kyo had cleaned himself up and was walking across the campus toward the gates, his slightly clearer mind noticing vaguely the clouds his breath made in the air. He took notice of Kagura almost immediately; she was waving and jumping up and down. "Kyo!!!" She called happily at his approach.

"Hey Kagura," Kyo replied, smiling a little. Kagura immediately stood on her toes to kiss him before taking his hand and leading him out onto the sidewalk. "So I really want this cute hat from this store in town, but I wanted you to come with me to get it because I wasn't sure if you'd like it, and, oh! How were your exams? I didn't talk to you or see you at all..." Kagura's eyes flashed dangerously and Kyo replied hastily,

"I know, sorry Kagura, I had to study, you know..."

"I could have helped you study!" She replied, squeezing his hand. Kyo sighed and turned to her.

"Okay, next time, I'll be sure to have you help me, all right?" Kyo's response sounded weary, but sincere, so Kagura smiled happily and kissed Kyo on the lips again, remaining there a little longer this time. Kyo tried to kiss her back, wanted to kiss her back, but... He pulled away and led her toward town.

It was only a ten minute walk, but as neither of them spoke much it felt much longer. They passed other couples as they walked. Shy couples on first dates casting furtive glances at each other and blushing, couples who had been going out for years and didn't need to hold hands to show their affection, two women walking side by side with their fingers laced. They also passed right by two guys walking together, one of whom appeared to be shivering. "Are you cold?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," replied the other.

"Do you want my coat?" Without waiting for his partner's response he took off his coat and placed it around his shoulders. He looked up, grateful.

"Thank you..." Kagura noticed Kyo watching them.

"That's cute," she said.

"Hm," was Kyo's reply as he tore his eyes away from the couple's backs. He bit his lip as Kagura's hand suddenly felt colder in his own. Without thinking Kyo grabbed Kagura and pulled her into a deep, pseudo-passionate kiss. Kagura's eyes widened in shock and she pushed Kyo off, staring at him very confused.

"What was that for?" She asked, sounding confused, but very pleased. Kyo _wanted_ to say because he loved her, because he wanted to protect her and take care of her always, he _wanted_ some cliched insane confession you'd see in every romantic comedy, but... it just wasn't happening. Instead he felt his mouth go dry and said in a voice that didn't sound a thing like his own,

"Oh you know, just, because..." Kyo cursed his hung-over brain for even _thinking_ of such a lame excuse, but Kagura didn't seem to care and smiled.

"That's so sweet!" She said, taking his hand and leading him down the street and, spotting the store she wanted, inside it. The store was cramped and full of things from hats to stuffed animals to trading cards to _very _phallic pens, which a group of four girls were laughing at delightedly.

Kyo and Kagura ignored them as they proceeded to the back of the store where there was a rack of hats with ears on them. Kagura scanned the shelf before letting go of Kyo's hand to pick up an orange one with cat ears. "Ah! THIS one!" She put it on and turned around. "What do you think, isn't it cute?" Kyo shrugged.

"Yeah I guess."

"I think that's the one I want. Here Kyo, you get one too!" Kyo immediately took a careful step back.

"No Kagura, that's okay!" There was no way she was getting one of those ridiculous things on his head. None.

"Oh come on, at least try one on! Here, this one has mouse ears!" Kyo began to take more steps back.

"Kagura, no, seriously-"

"KYO!" Kyo tried to dive out of Kagura's way as she leapt forward, but failed miserably and had the gray polar fleece hat crammed onto his head. Kyo glared at Kagura, who squealed in delight.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Kagura jumped on Kyo again and hugged him so tightly he felt as though his wind pipe had been crushed.

"Ka-gura! Let-go-!" Kagura released him and clasped her hands together, still smiling. The four girls admiring the phallic pens turned to watch, still giggling. Kyo flushed and rolled his eyes, uncomfortable and annoyed. Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"Don't be like that!" She said, pouting. Kyo shook his head and muttered "sorry" under his breath. "Whatever, come with me so I can buy this!" She said, joyfully taking off her hat and walking up to the front of the store towards the cash registers.

Kyo followed Kagura around the rest of the day, listening without paying much attention to her talking. He felt as though her words were bouncing off of him, occasionally catching phrases like, "...that song ONE MORE TIME-" and "when will the tears stop?!" However, he was still thinking about the couples they'd seen earlier; how close they'd seemed, how happy they clearly made each other... Wasn't that supposed to be what his and Kagura's relationship was like? But just as he thought it wasn't as bad a nasty voice in his brain hissed,

'_It never felt right with her, right_?' Kyo felt his breath catch in his chest. He'd forgotten about Yuki until just then, and he stopped walking and stared at Kagura's back as she kept walking. He felt the same icy feeling in his stomach he always did when he realized he hadn't done an important assignment for the class he was currently walking in to. He was sure he'd forgotten about him, satisfied his, for lack of a better word, desire. However, even if he had, those words kept sticking in his mind. Those and his own,

'_Yuki, what have you done to me_?!'

"Kagura?" Kagura turned, and, noticing she was several steps ahead of him, walked back so she was standing right in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Kagura, listen, I'm still feeling pretty worn out from exam week, I want to go get some rest." Kagura looked crestfallen.

"Huh? Why? You were just fine a second ago... Are you sick? Do you need me to take care of you?" The last comment had a slight edge to it.

"No, Kagura, seriously, I'm just tired. Can I walk you back to your dorm?" Kagura sighed heavily but nodded and took his hand, leading him in the opposite direction toward the school she attended. They didn't speak the entire time, but Kagura's grip on Kyo's hand got steadily tighter as they got closer to her university. When they reached the gates to her campus, she stopped walking and stood in front of Kyo, looking at her feet.

"Kyo..." He watched her apprehensively.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" She looked up at him, concern in her face. Kyo's eyes widened a little.

"Wha-? Yeah, I'm fine, jeez, quit worrying about me all the damn time!" At that Kagura's eyes softened.

"That sounds more like you." She kissed him on the lips before turning and walking back towards her dormitory, waving over her shoulder as he did so. When she was far enough away Kyo turned and began to walk quickly back to his own school, grateful he was alone.

'_Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki Yuki_' the name kept repeating itself in his mind, back down the street, back to the campus of his own university, back up the stairs to his dormitory, back into his room and behind the door he slammed upon entering the room."Yuki... What the FUCK!" He cried out angrily. "The same shit over and over again, is this ever going to GO anywhere?! Or-" The door behind him opened suddenly and he spun around, embarrassed as Haru entered the room, looking cold and annoyed.

"I'm sorry, would you rather be emo by yourself?" Asked Haru with an edge to his voice. He was watching Kyo with narrow eyes, and Kyo was glaring back.

"I wasn't being _emo_ or whatever, Haru, shut up!"

"Excuse my mistake then." Haru replied, walking into the room and shutting the door slightly harder than he meant to.

"Haru what's your problem?!" Kyo demanded, taking a step towards Haru, who faced Kyo and crossed his arms deffensively.

"MY problem?! YOU'RE the one drowning in your own denial!"

"Denial, what the-"

"Yuki. This guy you like, or maybe even love, it doesn't matter, Kyo, I'm so sick and tired of you talking about him and whining about him and not doing ANYTHING! What the hell is the point?!"

"Like, LOVE?! Haru-" Hatsuharu cut him off, it seemed like he'd been wanting to say this for weeks now.

"I've been willing to tolerate your lovesickness because I thought it was adorable, and healthy that you finally seemed to actually romantically care for someone, but honestly? I'm sick of caring about it if it's not going anywhere, so either DO SOMETHING or go write poetry and cut yourself with guitar pics for the rest of your love life! OKAY?!" Kyo's eyes had widened steadily throughout Haru's rant, trying to say something in his own defence, but no retaliation came to his rescue; Haru's words had struck him, hard and dumb. He watched as Haru turned and yanked the door open, but before he left he said in a very steady voice, "that night when you were drunk, you told me how much you liked Yuki, how much you wanted to help him. Maybe if you let down your wall of bullshit and insecurity you'd realize it." And with that, Haru left and slammed the door so hard it bounced back, creaking open back towards Kyo, who could hear Haru stomping down the hall. Kyo tried to call Haru back, tried to yell how wrong he was down the hall, but like before, no words came, nothing brought him back from his spinning mind, until...

"Fuck, I need... I NEED TO SEE YUKI!" Had he not been in such a state he would have clamped his hands over his mouth and been horrified, but at this point he didn't notice as he strode brisquely out of the room

Haru had never blown up at him that badly before, but clearly it was just what he needed.

The temperature had dropped considerably since Kyo and Kagura's date that afternoon, but Kyo didn't care, the cold air stinging his face was nothing to a cat seeking it's pray, a boy on the brink of a breakdown seeking the person he liked. After what felt like no time at all, Kyo found himself taking the steps three at a time up to the door of that Victorian intense, pulling the door open and completely ignoring the proprietor; he knew where Yuki's room was.

_What was that noise outside his room? Who was coming? Yuki turned away from the window in alarm as the door swung open, hitting the wall behind it with a bang. It revealed, not the proprietor as he'd expected, but..._

"Kyo?" Yuki stood up, alarmed and confused: the boy was breathing hard, his hungry eyes blinking back tears of their own accord as they drilled into Yuki's.

"Yu...ki..." In an instant Kyo had slammed the door and seized Yuki into a painfully tight embrace and was kissing him passionately. Momentarily stunned, Yuki's body froze, rigid and he let his mouth be sucked dry by Kyo's ever thirsty tongue. "Yuki... I needed... need... you..." Kyo gasped desperately during brief respites for air. Yuki thought he sounded light-headed, sick almost, but his obvious passion was starting to affect him and his arms reached up Kyo's back, hands clawing at the fabric of his shirt.

"Kyo..." Yuki kissed Kyo back now, forcing his tongue into his mouth, both of them breathing hard through their noses so they wouldn't have to break their kiss. Yuki pushed Kyo backwards toward the bed, but they weren't paying attention and both had feet stepped on as they tumbled clumsily onto the bed. Kyo's hands now moved up to Yuki's shoulders, intending to pull off the kimono he was wearing, but with his eyes squeezed shut and hands shaking violently, it was taking a while. Yuki's shaking hands were pulling off Kyo's jacket and pushing his shirt up with difficulty too, and he shut his eyes tighter, hoping the sensations now making him cry out against Kyo's lips would distract him from his apprehension at such obvious passion. Yuki couldn't stop now, he couldn't deny Kyo, he couldn't...

Yuki hurriedly unzipped Kyo's pants and shoved them down and awkwardly pushed two fingers inside him. Kyo groaned, numb to all sensations except the sheer ecstasy of kissing and touching Yuki. Yuki too, was not being careful, he wanted to be completely connected with Kyo, touched, be touched, love, be loved. "Oh Kyo...!" He groaned before pushing into Kyo, biting down on his chin as he screamed, raw feeling coursing through his body. Yuki pulled out and thrust in harder, and harder, moaning, groaning, crying out Kyo's name.

"Yuki! YUKI! _YUKI_!!!"

"Kyo I'm SO-!"

"SO GOOD!"

It didn't take long for climax to seize the two. A disorientating heat haze had filled the room, but both Yuki and Kyo felt more clear headed than they had done in a long time.

"Kyo,"

"Yuki,"

"I'm-" but they didn't need to say it, they both understood.

* * *

OH THE DRAMA. Oh the drama. Oh.the.drama. XD 

**I eat up reviews like Fomicry eats up Seventh Fonons, GIVE ME MORE!**


	7. Tenacity Pt 2

**The next chapter, huzzah! It's about bloody time, right?**

I actually have an excuse though, I've been in England for the last four weeks, and then the weekend before that I was at Anime Next, and the week before that I was sewing my costume. Mwah. I was the Azure Kite cosplayer at Anime Next, in case anyone was there...

Anyway, not much else to say, except... I'm really sick of working on this fic. It's been over a year. I need to finish it. And I will.

Seriously.

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Yuki and Kyo do not belong to me and my perverse braincells.**

* * *

"_Mmm," a boy lay on his side in bed, facing his, was the word lover...? He didn't stop to ponder as he affectionately brushed a sweaty strand of hair out of the other's eyes, making him smile and shake his head affectionately. "What?" He asked, suddenly sounding uncertain._

"_Nothing." A kiss on the lips followed. "I just, don't feel like I should charge you for this..." The other boy raised an eyebrow; why did he have to bring that up now?_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, I-" He prepared himself for how cliched his words were going to sound. "How good it felt, is, payment enough." His voice quieted as he spoke, and he blushed and looked away. Although it was very true, it sounded stupid to him. The other boy didn't quite know what to say to that, so instead he pulled his lover closer and buried his face in his neck._

"_Don't talk like some girl in a chick flick..." The other smiled against his hair._

"_Sorry." He kissed him on the top of the head._

That had been three weeks ago, and since then for Kyo it had been three weeks of infatuation, passion, longing and release. It felt as though the world outside him and Yuki did not exist. School, his friends, Kagura, it all was meaningless. All that mattered was that every night he made it to that brooding Victorian house to meet Yuki, and then stay there until morning, when he'd sneak out and run back to his dormitory to sleep for two hours before he had to wake up for class. However, as he was told by several teachers, he may as well have slept instead of bothering to attend class at all; he never actually fell asleep, but his mind was clearly nowhere near the classroom. His teachers had even asked Hatsuharu to do something about him, but Haru had simply shrugged and said he didn't know what was up with him.

That, of course, was a lie. Haru knew his friend was, if not in a deep infatuation, actually in love with this boy Yuki, and didn't want to interrupt it. He figured it wouldn't have made much of a difference anyway; he knew Kyo wasn't in the mood to make any contact with the outside world at the moment and Haru hadn't reached the stage of feeling second-choiced by his friend yet. Kagura, however, was not taking Kyo ignoring her so well. Kyo had begun leaving his cellphone on silent mode on purpose she called so much. Fortunately now was the time for exams at her school so she couldn't get away to come and actually see Kyo. However, it wasn't like visiting Kyo would be any fun anyway, unless watching someone sleep away an afternoon was your idea of a good time, because when Kyo wasn't in school during the day that's all he did. In fact, that was the sight Haru found upon entering his dormitory one evening. Kyo's eyelids lifted heavily at the sound of the door opening and closing. Haru smiled at the dazed look on his face. "Haru...?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey," Haru said, unzipping his jacket. Kyo rubbed a bleary eye and sat up.

"What time is it?" His voice sounded hoarse.

"5:30," was the reply. "Are you all right? Your voice sounds scratchy." Kyo brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes before answering.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I guess it is."

"Why, is your throat sore from screaming?" Haru asked, grinning. Not even present circumstances could make Haru stop picking on Kyo, who blushed.

"...Probably," he replied quietly. "Shut up, Haru." Hatsuharu threw his jacket down onto his bed.

"Are you going to see Yuki tonight?"

"Yeah, but it's still early."

"Ah. I should let you get some more sleep then, huh?" Haru said. Kyo looked up and shook his head.

"No no, I'm fine! I'm not tired, actually-" Kyo's sentence was cut off by a long and badly disguised yawn. Haru smiled again.

"Go back to sleep," he said, before approaching Kyo and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Just be careful, the world outside you and Yuki is going to come and bite you sooner or later." Haru gave Kyo's shoulder a quick squeeze before leaving the room, presumably heading off to meet friends in another room. Kyo watched his friend go, wondering what he'd meant, and then realizing it didn't really matter. He could still get in a good three hours of sleep before he could be with Yuki again. He lay back down again with his arm covering his eyes against the bright setting sun.

Three and a half hours later Kyo woke up to a loud bang outside his room and drunken yells of encouragement. He groaned as he sat up, his brain still asleep. However, upon seeing what time it was his heart began to race and he jumped out of bed, hurriedly pulling on shoes and a jacket. He sprinted from the room, leaving the door open behind him and ran down the hallway, dodging already-intoxicated students as he did so. He guessed it must be Friday night and there was some sort of party going on. He realized this was the first time in what seemed like forever he'd actually known what day it was. However, he didn't much care. At this point he needed to know only day and night, and speaking of night...

The now intimately familiar Victorian house was right in front of him after what seemed like no time at all. Kyo walked quickly up the worn stone steps and pushed open the heavy, creaky door with ease. The dimly lit foyer was empty as it usually was, and Kyo's steps echoed off the peeling walls particularly loudly, but he didn't stop and took the long stairs up to the second floor three at a time in excitement. His feet traced the familiar path to Yuki's room and he knocked on the door, and almost immediately heard footsteps coming toward the door. Soon enough it opened, revealing Yuki standing on the other side. His tired-looking eyes immediately became alight with purpose and he pulled Kyo forward into a firey kiss. Kyo wrapped an arm around Yuki's waste and used the other one to push the door closed as Yuki pulled him backwards onto his bed. Kyo pulled away from their kiss to start kissing Yuki's neck, biting on the few places that weren't already covered in bruises. Yuki groaned as Kyo's teeth raked the familiar territory, knowing _exactly_ which places made him squirm. Yuki smiled as he felt his heart beat faster and beginning to thrust his hips up against Kyo.

Yuki ran his hands up and down Kyo's back, pulling his shirt up towards his shoulders. Kyo sat up so he could pull his shirt over his head and toss it behind him. Yuki looked up hungrily at the exposed chest he knew so well, his eyes following the trail of bite marks going all the way down and disappearing under his jeans. Yuki sat up underneath Kyo, letting his kimono fall from his shoulders and placed his hands on his shoulders, kissing him deeply. Kyo groaned and moved forward, opening his mouth and grinding his hips down against Yuki's. Yuki sighed, pleased at the action, and brought his hands down over Kyo's chest before wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing their bare chests together. Yuki groaned into their kiss and held Kyo tighter, digging his fingernails into his back. Kyo arched forward and brought his hands up to Yuki's shoulders before pushing him down onto the bed, landing softly on top of him and pressing his hand underneath Yuki's kimono. "Kyo..." Yuki moaned softly. "Take me tonight."

"Ah, hah, right," Kyo replied incoherently against Yuki's neck as he immediately pressed his index finger inside Yuki, making him shudder and push his hips forward. Yuki unclasped his arms from Kyo to help undo his pants and push them down, taking his time to rub Kyo up and down a few times, the way he shivered at his touches never ceasing to please him. Kyo then slid another finger inside Yuki and he gasped slightly; although he was used to this by now, it was still uncomfortable. "You okay?" Kyo asked softly, his voice a little shaky.

"Yes, keep AH- ah, _going_!" Kyo's fingers had found Yuki's sweet spot, and at that point Yuki wrapped his legs around Kyo's hips, urging him forward. Getting the message, Kyo removed his fingers, positioned himself and thrust, hard and deep, into Yuki. Both of them cried out, hard. This feeling, this deep, wonderful connection, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. Kyo pulled out of Yuki and thrust back inside him, both of them moaning in passion. Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo's shoulders and kissed him deeply, swallowing his cries and muffling his own. It wasn't like him to be this passionate, and even now he was still somewhat scared to show this much emotion. However, as Kyo's hand reached between his legs to pump his erection, his self control was almost completely worn away. Kyo had this effect on him, eroding his armor, so to speak. At first it scared him, it still did, but, as he came almost painfully hard into his lover's hand, he thought, maybe showing a little more wasn't so bad...

Kyo's chest was heaving as he pulled out of Yuki and snuggled up close to him. Yuki stroked Kyo's sweaty hair and kissed him on the top of the head. "Kyo," he cooed softly. There was no answer. Yuki looked down and saw that Kyo had already fallen fast asleep. Yuki smiled affectionately, and without thinking, allowed himself to fall asleep too.

Next morning's sunrise woke Yuki up first. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before trying to roll over and go back to sleep. Except, there was someone else in bed with him. Yuki suddenly felt like his entire body had been hit with an electric shock and sat up, feeling as though his stomach had melted. Kyo wasn't supposed to be here, he should have left hours ago- that meant he hadn't let any other customers in, which would mean the proprietor would be angry, unless... Maybe there weren't any customers asking for him that night? Or... Yuki pressed the tips of his fingers against his closed eyes, trying to clear his head. He mustn't assume the worst, it could just be he had a lucky night and no one wanted him except for Kyo... Suddenly there was a stirring in the bed next to him and Yuki watched as Kyo rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking vaguely well-rested for the first time in weeks. He smiled a sleepy smile and kissed Yuki softly on the lips. "Morning," he said sleepily. Yuki didn't answer, but Kyo didn't seem to notice as he stretched before flopping down onto the bed again. "Come here," he commanded. Still Yuki said nothing, but complied, falling down next to Kyo, heart hammering against his ribs. Perhaps Kyo noticed because he asked, "are you okay?"

"Kyo," Yuki said, trying to keep his voice calm and steady. "You need to leave, if the proprietor comes in and sees-"

"Fuck that, he's not gonna be up this early," Kyo groaned indignantly, nuzzling into the top of Yuki's head. Yuki, however, was not in the mood to be cuddly and pulled away as he sat up.

"He probably hasn't gone to bed yet! Seriously, Kyo, you're being an idiot, get your stuff and go!"

"I have an idea," Kyo hissed back. "Why don't you come with me?" There was a brief silence between them during which Yuki rolled his eyes.

"You know I can't do that, now come on, get-"

"Why not?" Kyo persisted, making Yuki roll his eyes again.

"Because- because... You know why!" Kyo crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, how about just for today then? It's Saturday I think, come out with me." Yuki couldn't think of anything to say to that. The truth was that the idea of spending the day outside with Kyo was almost too good to be true, but he couldn't shake off the feeling he'd get caught, and then be in real trouble. That feeling made him sick; these awful people running his life, making him scared... That got to him. After a few more minutes of silence- just to make Kyo wait out the suspense as long as possible- Yuki said,

"Fine."

And, after climbing the lattice covered in dead ivy down from Yuki's room, they did spend the day together. As it turned out, Yuki knew very little of the town in which he worked, so Kyo did his best to show him everything, all the while praying they didn't run into anyone he knew. Fortunately, luck appeared to be on their side as they only saw strangers in the streets. Time sped by, and all to soon the sun was beginning to set, and the air was getting colder as the two _very_ slowly headed back towards the brothel.Kyo turned to Yuki to tell him something and saw him shivering. "Are you cold?" Yuki looked at Kyo now, almost surprised.

"A little, but it's fine."

"Do you, want my coat?" Kyo asked awkwardly, starting to feel his cheeks going red. Yuki rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Don't treat me like your girlfriend," he said. Kyo's eyes narrowed and Yuki smiled. "Yes please," he said. Kyo shook his head slightly before taking off his jacket and draping it over Yuki's shoulders. Yuki smiled, feeling warmer as he leaned against Kyo. "Thank you," he said quietly. Kyo could feel Yuki's laboured breathing and wrapped a concerned arm around him.

"Yuki," Kyo said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Let's leave here."

"What?"

"Us, let's leave, go to a different school, a different town; I'm not happy at my school, and, I want to get you away from that whore house!" Kyo said the last part louder than he had intended to and flushed.

"How?" Yuki asked. He'd heard Kyo say this before and always gave him this same answer. Kyo sighed, annoyed.

"I don't know, but, come on Yuki, you can't tell me you don't want to leave here!"

"Obviously I do," Yuki snapped back. "But, I can't, I'm stuck! I have no money, no home, no..." His voice faded for a second before it came back in full strength. "No family!" He resisted slightly as Kyo tried to pull him closer to him.

"Yuki, what happened to you?! How did you get in the whore house?" Kyo demanded, tightening his grip on Yuki, but he still resisted. "Tell me what happened to you! I want to know!"

"I- I don't want to talk about it! You don't want to- Get OFF me!" Yuki's face now had an angry flush to it and he finally did break away from Kyo and took a few angry strides away from him. Kyo followed, now also angry.

"Will you fucking tell me?! Why are you so angry?!" Yuki turned, his eyes dangerous.

"I don't want to talk about it, isn't that reason enough?" Yuki spat.

"Dammit, Yuki, I'm trying to HELP you here! Why are you so fucking difficult?!"

"Why are you so fucking stubborn?! You stupid-" Yuki stopped speaking and turned away. "I can't, it's too... I don't need your help!" Kyo took another furious step towards Yuki so he was looking him right in the eye.

"If you didn't need help you wouldn't have been stuck in that brothel, you idiot!"

"You know what-" Kyo silenced Yuki by pulling him into a deep kiss, making him stop speaking abruptly. When Kyo pulled away Yuki was silent, but still furious.

"You don't think I can handle your story? You don't think I've had issues in my life too?! Even if you don't tell me now, I'll get it out of you eventually, you stupid fuck." Kyo's voice sounded shaky by the time he'd finished speaking and he held onto Yuki tightly, and this time Yuki didn't resist but wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist.

"It's going to make, everything, a lot more complicated," he breathed softly against Kyo's neck.

"I don't fucking care!" Yuki then broke away and held Kyo at arm's length as though sizing him up.

"Fine." Yuki turned away from Kyo as he began his story.

* * *

Next chapter: Yuki's story! GASP.

**I eat up reviews like Fomicry eats up Seventh Fonons, GIVE ME MORE!**


	8. Catharsis

**There, that didn't take me too long, did it?**

I can see the end of this story on the horizon, who's excited? I am! I have to say, I was feeling pretty iffy about this chapter when I was first working on it, but I was listening to The Scientist by Coldplay on repeat while I finished it tonight, and I felt pretty good, so I hope all of you do too.

And seriously, thanks to the people who have spent over a year with me and this story. Even though I'm not the avid fanfiction whore I used to be, it really means a lot to me.

**NOTICE: **This chapter explains my interpretations of Yuki and Kyo's relationships with Tohru. Reguardless of what's canon and not canon, this is what I think. Deal. Also, if you don't agree, that's cool, don't hate me for it and I won't hate you for it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Never have, never will. I will always love Kyo, but I don't think that counts.**

* * *

"Ever since I was little, I've always been scared of my mother-"

"Why?" Kyo interrupted.

"You ask me to explain all this to you, and now you're interrupting me? I'm going to tell you everything, so calm the fuck down, okay?" Yuki's voice was shaky through his irritation and Kyo looked away, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Yuki took a deep breath, and began again. "I've always been scared of my mother..."

'_YUKI! Yuki, where were you?! Oh...' She scoops me up in her arms, cradling me like a baby, even though I had recently turned five. 'Oh my baby, I thought something had, happened to you...' She kisses me once, twice, at least ten times all over the top of my head and I shiver, wanting her to put me down. She takes my shiver to mean I'm cold and only squeezes me tighter. 'I missed you this afternoon,' she breathes into my hair. I shiver again. Suddenly her grip changes, seems to stiffen. 'You're not wearing the hat I gave you.' I can feel my heart beating in my throat. 'Where is it?' Her voice is deadly serious._

'_I...'_

'_You always wear that hat, where is it?'_

'_I, I gave...' Her grip is now tightening as though she wants to squeeze an answer from me. 'I gave it away,' I finally manage._

'_You, gave it away?' Her voice floats softly down to me, and I prepare for the worst. 'But, I gave it to you, isn't it precious to you?!'_

'_It is, but I met someone who needed it more! She was crying, and...'_

'_And?! You'd give a gift from ME to someone you don't know?! Don't you love me?!'_

'_Mother, I-' I can feel bruises forming under her fingers until she drops me. I fall, what at the time felt like, a ways and land hard on the floor of our hallway. I'm surprised, but I quickly stand up and look up at her, confused and afraid._

'_Don't ever, do that again- understand?' Her voice is sickeningly calm. I nod furiously._

'_Yes, I understand.'_

'_Good.' After a generous slap across the face to really drive the point home she saunters down the hall to her bedroom and slams the door. I sprint, quietly as I can, to my own bedroom, waiting to shut the door before I touch where she slapped me, my fingers coming back damp._

"She'd always been really possessive like that, but, that was the first time I can ever remember her hitting me..." Yuki's voice trailed off, but Kyo simply waited for him to continue. Yuki's eyes looked somewhat glazed over as he took another breath and continued.

"After that I always made sure to come home on time, and I stayed away from other people at school; I tried to have friends, but my mother would get angry and hit me, or worse, when she found out, so I was pretty much alone, until one day, when I was seventeen..."

'_Oh my goodness, I'm sorry! Here,' she immediately began to pick up the books I'd dropped onto the floor of the school hallway._

'_No, it's all right, I'll-' but before I can finish my sentence she's holding my books out to me with a huge grin on her face. I take them from her and smile politely back. "Well, I have to go to class, so...'_

'_Oh right! What class do you have?' Her smile's contagious- I can feel my own growing._

'_Math.'_

'_Me too! Let's go together!' We walk down the corridor together and I can hear people hissing questions to each other, but I don't care, I feel safe. I don't even know my friend's name, but she makes me feel safe, and for the first time in a while, I begin to relax._

"That was the best math class I've ever had," Yuki said wistfully. "It went by too fast, I wanted to stay there with her forever. It was okay though: we ended up becoming friends, and she did stay with me, in school, we were together all the time, and I always felt safe around her. She really was, like," Yuki paused. "She was the mother I wanted." Yuki then fell silent, the glassly look still in his eyes.

"Did she, know about your mother?" Kyo asked tentatively after a few minutes.

"No. Well, she knew I had a really possessive anal-retentive borderline psycho living with me, but, she didn't know how bad it got. I didn't want her to worry for me, I didn't want her to stop smiling." Yuki pulled Kyo's jacket more tightly around himself. "At first I'd only see her in school, but then, after about a year she came to my house..."

_I'm lying on my bed, half asleep. The sun's just about set and my room is dark. I'm thinking vaguely of getting up and seeing if we have anything for dinner, but it's not tempting. Suddenly I hear a knocking at my window, so I sit up and look out. My friend is there, pressing her nose against the glass, eyes alight. I jump out of bed and cross the room so I can open the window. 'What are you doing here?' I hiss to her._

'_I wanted to check up on you, you weren't feeling well earlier, remember?'_

'_Oh, right. Thank you.' I know I'm smiling. 'Um, do you want to? I mean, you probably shouldn't, but-'_

'_Oh no, I was just coming to see if you were okay, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your mother.' She's smiling. 'I should go, I have to be home soon, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?'_

'_Okay.' She turns and walks away, and I wish more than anything I could go with her._

"After that she'd come to my house in the evenings once or twice a week. She'd stand outside my window and we'd just talk. She usually didn't stay for very long, but those were the only times I'd felt at home in my house. My mother, never caught us, so it was like that until just after I graduated from highschool..."

'_I can't believe we're done! This is so exciting!' My friend is walking me home._

'_Yes, it's really exciting, I can't wait to go to university.'_

'_You're going away to school, aren't you?'_

'_Yeah.' I wish she hadn't reminded me. She'd decided to stay close to home, to her family, while I'd wanted to be as far away from my mother as possible. We're quiet until we get to the block before mine. 'Well, I'll see you later,' I say, and head toward my house, but she catches me by the arm and I turn._

'_Wait, can't I walk you all the way home today? Just once?' I bite my lip and shake my head._

'_No, you know I can't let you come to my house...'_

'_But, I, please? Just once?'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I want to see what it's really like, I _worry _about you! I have since we first met, and, I'm sure I'll be able to help you!' I know she means it, and that only makes it worse._

'_No! I'm-'_

'_Please!' I close my eyes and take a breath._

'_Fine, but, please don't get hurt.' She smiles and walks on towards my house. I know she doesn't take what I said seriously, which only makes me more nervous as I follow her._

_My house is quiet like always as I push the door open. I'm not sure where my mother is, I pray she's out, but she's quiet enough she could be right behind you and you wouldn't know. We stand awkwardly in the doorway for a few seconds before I lead her down the hallway. 'You have a beautiful house,' she says._

'_Thank you.' We keep walking, though I want more than anything to leave. 'Do you, want some tea?'_

'_I'd love some!' We walk down the hallway and turn into my kitchen, which is spotlessly clean even though I nor my mother ever does any cleaning. She leans against the counter as I reach for the kettle. 'Where is your mother?' I fill the kettle, place it on the stove and turn on the stove underneath it._

'_I don't know.'_

"She didn't come home, or just didn't disturb us for a good hour, it was great. We drank tea and talked, I felt like I was normal, just having a friend over after school, but then, when she did come home..."

'_Yuki? Yuki, where are you?' I can hear her voice drifting lazily from down the hall, and my heart stops. I slam my cup on the counter and snatch hers out of her hand._

'_That's her, quick, you have to get out of here!'_

'_What? But, I wanted to-'_

'_Forget it! There's nothing you can do, please, just go!'_

'_No, I want to help you! Yuki, please let me talk to her!' I'm now turning her around and pushing her out of my kitchen towards the door._

'_You don't understand, I-'_

'_Yuki?' My mother's voice is now deathly quiet and I freeze. 'Yuki who's that with you?'_

'_No one! No one's here with me! Go back to sleep!' But I can hear her getting up and coming down the hallway. My friend turns around to face me and takes my hand to reassure me, but I'm still shaking._

'_Yuki, you know I hate when you lie to me...'_

Yuki stopped speaking, his eyes were closed and he was taking deep, steadying breaths. "My mother, found me with my friend, and, lost it." Yuki's words seem to fail him and he stopped speaking for several minutes before continuing. "She hurt my friend, and me, and I told my friend, told her to stay away from me, and she left. That night, my mother locked me in my room, but I left through my window. I didn't take anything with me, I was going to run to my friend's house, she would help me, but then, I remembered, I had never gone to her house, and I had no idea where she was or how to find her. That's when I just took off and ran as far away as I possibly could. After a few days someone from the brothel found me, and... I've been there ever since." Yuki's eyes were closed, his expression serene, breathing slow and even. Kyo waited a few seconds to see if he would continue speaking. When he didn't, he reached out and gently reached for Yuki's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Yuki lightly returned the grip, his expression unchanging.

"Yuki, how long have you been in the brothel?" Kyo asked quietly.

"I don't know. Probably like... four or five months?"

"Oh..." Kyo was burning to ask why Yuki hadn't just gone to the police and gotten help, why he'd just run away when he could finally escape from his mother, but he was scared of Yuki's reaction.

"I should have just gone to the police..." Yuki said slowly. "That would have been the smart thing to do, right?"

"...Yeah, it would have." Kyo replied, trying his best to sound non-judgmental. There was another question he was desperate to ask, and it seemed to fall from his mouth before he could stop himself. "Yuki, your friend, did you..."

"Did I, what?" Kyo sighed, the question uncomfortable.

"Did you love her?" He asked, looking away, slightly ashamed and afraid of the answer. Yuki, however, looked thoughtful.

"In a manner of speaking, I guess..." He said after a few tense moments. "I mean, it's not like I wanted to date her..." Kyo let out a shaky sigh of relief that Yuki didn't notice. "She was like a mother to me." He said decisively. "Yeah..." He smiled, half happy half sad. He then turned to Kyo, his eyes oddly bright. "Have you ever had a friend like that?" Taken aback by the question, Kyo bit his lip, thinking. Yuki took Kyo's other hand into his own, and Kyo spoke.

"I did, when I was a little kid. This girl who lived down the street from me, she, was like my little sister. We did everything together. Actually, your friend, reminds me a lot of her. She gave me this bracelet." Kyo looked down at the black and white beads he wore on a string around his wrist. "She moved away when I was a little older." Now Yuki was looking at Kyo's bracelet.

"Did you love her?" Was all he asked.

"We were little kids, but, I guess... I mean," Kyo narrowed his eyebrows as he tried to explain. "Like I said, she was like my little sister, and I wanted to protect her always, like a good older brother, you know? If that counts, then yeah." Kyo's eyes now held the same brightness as Yuki's as they looked each other in the face. There was an unspoken 'thank you for getting me to talk and listen' between them as they exchanged a soft kiss on the lips.

"It's getting late," Yuki said softly.

"I'll walk you back."

"Thanks." Yuki didn't feel like resisting.

* * *

**How was it? Not too dramatic I hope.**

If you don't review me I'll Data Drain you and reduce you to level one. Don't think I won't.


	9. Chaos

**It's been a while, huh?**

Readers: Well no shit, Sherlock!

Seriously, to anyone who read this story when I first started it back in 06 and kept reading... You're amazing. Absolutely flipping amazing. I can't believe it's been that long, and how much has changed since then... Oh man. It's been quite a journey!

There's one chapter of this left after this, which I'll upload shortly. Bonus points to anyone who gets the Eva reference.

**Disclaimer: Not mine not mine NOT MINE OKAI.**

"Kyo! Kyo! Kyo I know you can, oh, no you can't, whoops." Hatsuharu pulled an ear bud out of Kyo's ear before saying his name again. Kyo, who had been staring blankly up at the ceiling from his bed for the last several hours, started. 

"What, Haru?" He grumbled. 

"Our exam results are up, we're supposed to talk to our advisors about them." 

"Oh right, I knew that..." Kyo said half to himself, rubbing his eye and blinking a few times. 

"You know that now, since I told you, but come on, let's go together." 

"Right." Kyo got out of bed and followed Haru out the door, letting it gently slam shut behind him. The hallway was rather lively, as students were packing to go home for the up coming vacation, chattering away happily to each other about the family, friends and significant others they'd soon be able to see. Kyo felt his chest tighten; he hadn't seen Yuki since their date five days ago. Yuki had said it was best if he stayed a way for a while, but hadn't really specified how long "a while" was. It was good that the last week of classes hadn't been important, as most of his brain power had been used for telling himself Yuki was all right and hadn't gotten in trouble. 'Yuki... I want to take you away with me.' 

"So the ceiling of our room is really interesting, huh?" Haru said lightly, breaking the silence. 

"Shut up." 

"What's been going on? I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages." Haru tried to snake an arm around Kyo's shoulders, but he flinched away, just as he had always done. Haru found this comforting and smiled. 

"Um..." Kyo said thoughtfully. "I took Yuki out for a date, and, found out stuff." 

"Yeah? That's good." They were now walking down a set of stairs that seemed to echo particularly loudly. 

"Yeah, it is." In addition to worrying, Kyo had also been chewing over the story Yuki had told him. It seemed almost too insane to be true, but, nothing about it seemed false, and Kyo didn't think Yuki was the kind of person to make up stories like that just for attention or something else stupid. Kyo had also been thinking of ways to help Yuki. As Yuki was an adult, his mother no longer had any parental claim, so Yuki was basically free to do what he wanted, but, to get anything he owned back, including any money, he'd have to go to the police, and it would be a job explaining to them how he'd gotten there. But, maybe that would be for the best, it's not like Yuki had really done anything wrong. If only he had someone he could ask about this sort of thing... 

"...Kagura?" 

"What?" As Kyo followed Haru out a door into the courtyard, he shook his head to clear it. 

"Have you told Kagura? About Yuki?" Haru repeated. Kyo's stomach dropped. 

"No, I... I don't want to yet." 

"That's a shitty excuse, Kyo." 

"Shut up, I know that! I just..." 

"Whatever, tell her when you're ready. But you do know she'll find out eventually." Kyo sighed. 

"I know."

* * *

"Welcome welcome, here for your exam results?" Shigure asked from behind his computer, upon which he was typing furiously. 

"Yes," replied Haru. Kyo, who hadn't quite registered why they were there yet, suddenly interjected, 

"Sensei why do you have a snake plushie on top of your computer?" Shigure finished typing his last sentence with a flourish and grinned at Kyo. 

"This? A friend gave it too me..." He said, his voice trailing off fondly. "Ah, your exams. Hang on just a minute..." He stood up and walked over to a file cabinet behind his desk in which he kept all his files on students. He flipped through them before pulling out Kyo and Haru's manilla folders and handing them to them. Haru and Kyo nodded in thanks and opened them, the first page of their files showed their grades, which, for both of them, were surprisingly not bad at all. Apparently the hours upon hours of relentless studying had actually paid off. "What happened, did you flunk out completely? Haha, que sera sera..." 

"Shigure sensei you know we both passed." Hatsuharu replied dryly, slapping the folder back onto Shigure's desk, making him smile even more. 

"Well yes, you're both very smart. Kyo, you're planning to transfer to another school for next semester, right? We'll send these grades on ahead to the school and everything will be all set." 

"Yeah, thanks." 

"You're welcome, although, I'm going to miss your ever-alert presence in my class." 

"Shut up," Kyo replied, but he couldn't help but smile too. "Let's go, Haru." 

"Wait, before you storm away," Shigure stood up, reached across his desk and pulled Kyo's file from his arms. He opened it and began to flip through it intently, before finding what he was looking for and handing it to Kyo. "This will definitely interest you." He extended his hand and held out an official looking letter, which Kyo took and immediately scanned it. His eyes narrowed. 

"Wait, I actually did that well on that exam? No way, what?" Kyo looked up at Shigure, completely confused. A few months ago all of Kyo's grade had taken an exam for some massive company that, if they got high enough scores, would pay for the remainder of their college education. Everyone taking the exam knew it was only to make the company look good, but that hadn't stopped them from taking the test anyway, just in case. Unbelievably, Kyo had gotten a high enough mark that he got the money. 

"No way!" Haru, who had been reading over Kyo's shoulder, looked shocked as well. "That's got to be a fluke! Just kidding, nice, Kyo!" Haru slapped Kyo hard on the back. 

"Ugh- thanks Haru, but Sensei, I don't need the money, can't I give it to... Can't I give it to someone else?" Kyo's eyes had suddenly lit up. He knew how he'd get Yuki out of the brothel and back to school where he belonged. Shigure shrugged. 

"There's nothing in here that says you can't, so... Why?" 

"Nothing!" And with that, Kyo sprinted out of Shigure's office. He had to tell Yuki, now, right now! 

"Kyo, wait! Slow down, what are you doing?" Haru, who had run after Kyo, had just caught up with him. 

"Haru, Yuki can use the scholarship! He can come to school with me next semester!" Kyo's face was flushed and Haru didn't think he'd ever seen him look so happy. 

"That's great, but he still has to apply, he has to wait, what's he going to do then? Keep whoring himself out?" Kyo stopped. 

"No, because you're going to come with me and we'll take him out of there by force!" Haru rolled his eyes. 

"So he can have fucking pimps and criminals looking for him? For us? Fuck that, Kyo, we're going to the police and they're going to bust open that place and arrest everyone involved and help the people working there. That's what you should have done from the very beginning!" Kyo turned to face Haru and saw Haru's eyes had darkened, like when they'd had their argument that seemed so long ago now. 

"Haru, I don't want to get Yuki in trouble!" 

"It was forced, you idiot! He won't get in trouble, his pimp will! Do you actually use your head or is it just there for decoration? Now come on! You have to tell the cops where this place is."

Hours later under the cover of the chilly winter night Kyo stood next to Haru and an armed police officer. No one said anything, the only sounds were the falling leaves blowing against the pavement. Other armed police officers were creeping towards the front door of the old looming Victorian house, ready. Waiting. The cop next to Kyo raised his hand, and Kyo grabbed Haru's, who returned the gesture with a squeeze.

"And…" The cop mouthed… "NOW!" All ten police cars present turned on their lights and sirens at once, the effect was deafening and blinding, and then doubled by the loud crash of the old wooden door smashing down and fifteen cops sprinting through the door.

"GO GO GO!" Screams could be heard from inside the house and Kyo felt his heart jump into his throat.

'_Yuki, please be okay!'_ He thought desperately, watching as men and women in varying states of undress were led towards ambulances, men in expensive business suits ran away, only to be chased, covering their faces with their hands. Kyo had no idea how long he watched before finally, _finally_, he saw Yuki stumble out of the front door, his cherry blossom kimono falling off his shoulders. "YUKI!" Kyo raced over before the policeman could stop him, desperate to make sure he was okay. "YUKI!" Yuki looked up, bewildered, eyes locking with Kyo's, searching for an explanation. "It's all okay now!"

"Kyo! What's going on?!" The policeman supporting Yuki was still dragging him towards an ambulance.

"Everything will be explained later, young man please stay back!"

"No! I'm going with you to the hospital!" But the cop didn't listen and, despite Yuki's protests, pushed him into the ambulance. Two women armed with blood pressure machines and stethoscopes slammed the doors and the ambulance drove away, sirens blaring and lights flashing. Kyo stood there numbly for a few seconds before turning angrily to the cop, but found he'd gone back into the house. "Fuck… Yuki!"

"Kyo! Let's go!" Haru's voice suddenly sounded from behind him. Kyo turned and saw Haru in the back of a police car. The female driver motioned for him to get in too.

"I'll take you to the hospital, get in." Her dark eyes shown with emotion.

"Right…" Kyo wasted no time and jumped in the back, the car screeching off into the night.

Yuki's eyes popped open to bright white ceiling tiles and a flickering florescent light. He didn't know this ceiling…

"Where am I?"

"You're awake…" Kyo's weak voice said from somewhere. Yuki looked and saw Kyo on his knees, arms resting on the bed and chin resting on those. He looked exhausted, but happier than Yuki had ever seen him. "You're in the hospital, remember?" Yuki exhaled slowly, his eyes closed again.

"Vaguely."

"Do you remember that you're free from the brothel?"

"Yes."

"And that the proprietor has been arrested for forced prostitution, human trafficking and drug possession, but you're completely fine?"

"Yes.."

"And that you're healthy except your lungs, but you're getting treated for that now?"

"Yes…"

"And that after Christmas break, you're going to start school with me at a school far away from here? And that it's all paid for?" Yuki jumped at that.

"WHAT?!" His eyes were wide and it was clear he didn't want to believe what he was hearing. Kyo smiled at the look on his face.

"Yeah, I just kicked so much ass on this bullshit exam I won money, but I don't need it, so…" Yuki couldn't believe his ears.

"Kyo… I couldn't, you're not serious, are you?"

"Of course I'm serious."

"I couldn't…"

"Yeah you can." Kyo's eyes were so determined that Yuki really couldn't think of anything to say in protest. As everything he just said replayed over and over inside his head, the gravity of the situation began to hit him in full, and his eyes filled with tears of their own accord.

"Kyo, I…" Kyo embraced him as he cried, cried and cried.

"Kyo I'm going to miss you," Haru said fretfully as he watched Kyo close his suitcase.

"Yeah, you too," Kyo replied, turning to face his friend. He meant it, completely and honestly, and Haru knew it. "Thank you, for everything." Haru stepped forward and embraced Kyo like a brother.

"No, thank you, me and that cop who took us to the hospital have our third date tomorrow night." Kyo snorted against Haru's shoulder. "No, but really, it was… something I'll never forget." He let go of Kyo. "I have a feeling we're going to stay friends for a while after all that."

"Me too." They both smiled at each other and Haru thumped Kyo hard on the back, and they both laughed. Kyo then looked at his watch. "Shit I have to go meet Kagura." Haru's face suddenly looked grave.

"Oh jeez. Good luck, dude."

"Thanks." Kyo sighed, took his coat off his bed and put it on hurriedly before heading down the hallway and out the door, to the gate of his campus. He took a deep breath as he approached Kagura, already waiting for him as always. She turned.

"Kyo! What did you want to talk about?" She looked way too happy to see him, making Kyo's throat tighten.

"Um, listen, Kagura," Kyo said quietly. Kagura's expression suddenly faltered.

"What's wrong?" Her voice sounded wary.

"Kagura, you've been amazing to me, way more than I ever deserved." Her gaze at him intensified.

"But, I, I need to tell you, that, I've fallen in love," Kagura gasped softly and pressed her hand to her chest. "With someone else." Kagura's eyes widened and her hand dropped limply to her side.

"You mean… all this time, behind my back? With… with who?! WHO?!"

"With another guy-"

"EXCUSE ME?! So now not only have you cheated on me you're gay?! What the hell is this, Kyo?!"

"It's the truth, Kagura, all right?! I'm sorry! There's… nothing more I can say…"

"No. There isn't. There wasn't EVER anything more you could have said, Kyo! Fuck you! I should have known… I should have known! FUCK YOU, KYO! I DON'T _EVER_ WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" Kagura sprinted off back towards her school, eyes full of tears, just as a snow started to fall. Kyo stood there numbly, his own eyes filling with tears.

"Fuck…"

**For the record, Lady Tzahra is a firm believer in monogamy. The Shinji to her Kaworu can attest to this.**

Review me or I'll data drain you!


	10. Serenity

**THE LAST CHAPTER OF TRANSFIGURE.**

Finally.

Hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: checks Nope, still not mine.**

--

Kyo picked his cellphone up off his desk to answer it. "Hello? Oh hey, Haru, what's up?"

"Just got back to school," said Haru's voice. "What about you? How's this new place?"

"Good so far, the dorms are a lot quieter." Haru laughed. "I start actual classes tomorrow so we'll see."

"That's awesome, so do we. How's Yuki?"

"He's great, he was able to go back to his mother's house to get all his things back, so I helped him move in here, we're rooming together."

"The poor people who share walls with you…"

"Go fuck yourself, what about your room mate? How will he feel about sharing your room with Rin every other night?"

"Ahhh he won't mind, I'm sure." They both laughed.

"Do you know anything about Kagura?" Kyo asked tentatively.

"She's fine now. Apparently you weren't the only one having fun behind your significant other's back. She's seeing that guy now." Kyo sighed in relief. At least she was happy, even if… The door opened and Yuki stepped into the room.

"That's good for her. Listen, Yuki just got back, so I'm going to go. Good to hear from you."

"Good to hear you, I'll talk to you later. Give Yuki my love."

"All right all right." They both hung up and Kyo turned to Yuki. "Registered for classes and everything?" Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, I'm excited to start. It still, feels weird though, you know?" Yuki sat on his bed.

"I guess… You'll get used to it though, right?" Kyo sat down next to Yuki on the bed.

"I'm sure I will."

"Good."

They both said "I love you" at the same time.

--

**This be the end, yo.**

I'm so happy to be done, I told you I'd finish it! Muah. I'm not sure how I feel about one of my favorite pieces of writing being fanfiction, but whatever!

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Love,**

**Lady Tzahra**

P.S. REVIEW ME OR I'LL DATA DRAIN YOU!


End file.
